When Somers Turned to Black
by loadsofwaffle
Summary: Sirius is nearing the dreaded O.W.L.'s at Hogwarts. Also, nearing the end of his fifth year. Girls, grades, girls, O.W.L.'s, friends, girls, family, and... did we mention girls? bog down his final years at school. Loads of MWPP fun!
1. Default Chapter

When Somers Turned To Black

Prologue: Muddled Views On Mudbloods

Disclaimer: We don't own the works of Harry Potter. Fortunately, we do not own the movies either.

Sirius Black leaned back against the tall headboard of his small, four-poster bed. He sighed as he reread the list of supplies that needed to be purchased in Diagon Alley. His deep blue eyes reached the bottom of the parchment. Slumping down onto his pillow he ran a hand through his soft, black hair. Sirius's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin. Unfortunately, he wasn't very excited. The book list had gotten considerably longer since O.W.L.'s were this year. The teachers would probably be piling on a lot more homework than usual.

"Ugh," Sirius groaned. This meant that Professor Litvy, his Potions teacher, would have more opportunities to give him low marks. Sirius hated completing Litvy's assignments. The old wizard never gave him anything but Unsatisfactory scores or sometimes even worse. If Sirius had his way he would have waffled out of Potions class ages ago. He set the list down on his nightstand next to his Hogwart's Express ticket and alarm clock. Sirius checked the time noticing that it was quite late. Actually it was quite early, seeing as it was 1:34 AM.

_If I want to make the train tomorrow I should probably get some sleep,_ he thought.

Two hours later Sirius still lay awake, staring at the shadow filled ceiling. He had been spending more and more nights lying face-up, staring at the plaster-cracked walls. It had all started a few weeks ago...

"But father," Sirius pleaded, "I have friends at school who have muggle parents."

"All the more reason for you to ignore them," said Sirius's father. "We don't need a member of the Black family fraternizing with mudbloods. You're tarnishing the family name!"

"I'm not tarnishing anything!" Sirius said angrily, slamming his fist on the kitchen table, "You're asking me to do something I just can't!"

"You will do as I say young man," said Alexander Black slowly, his temper rising. "I won't have you consorting with filthy halfbreeds!"

"I'll do whatever I want!" yelled Sirius, jumping up from his chair. "I won't let you control my life like this!" He dashed up the stairs to his room, covering his ears as his father yelled up after him.

Sirius heard a thud and was forced back to reality. He gritted his teeth angrily, thinking of what his father had told him. He looked around, grabbing his trunk from under his bed, tossing robes and books carelessly into it.

Closing the wooden lid to his trunk, Sirius anticipated the long train ride to Hogwart's with his best friends.

A/N: Somers is not spelled wrong it has a significance and is relevant to the story. Oh, and reviews would be greatly adored. Thankee. Let's blow this pop stand!


	2. The Loss of Dignity Points

When Somers Turned To Black

Chapter 1: The Loss of Dignity Points

Disclaimer: We don't own the works of Harry Potter. Fortunately, we do not own the movies either.

As Sirius made his way along Platform 93/4 he could make out his friends, Remus Lupin and James Potter, and well... Peter Pettigrew (A/N: Gag!) boarding the Hogwarts Express. Sirius rearranged his luggage so that it fit under his arm comfortably, and hurried after them.

He stepped onto the train heading towards the compartment they had chosen ever since their first year. Freeing a hand from his luggage Sirius managed to open the door.

"Well I certainly missed you bloody pinheads this summer. Of course that's surprising seeing as you're a bunch of..." Sirius trailed off when he didn't see the faces of his two best friends (A/N: Alright... three!), but the faces of four 7th year Gryffindor girls who started to giggle uncontrollably. Sirius gave them a fake grin and rolled his eyes, heading down the hallway until he found the correct compartment.

"You could've picked a car closer to the front of the train," complained Sirius as he entered, "I lost ten pounds and two dignity points on the way over here!"

"What did you do? Tramp in on a car full of 7th year girls like you did in second year?" said James, grinning. "You never cease to amaze me. Ladykiller, literally."

"Oh come off it you bloody dolt," said Sirius blushing slightly.

Regaining his composure he set his baggage down. Facing Remus he grinned, "So, what'd you do all summer? Party... drink... have a few girls over?"

Remus blushed, looking away from him before saying shyly, "No, I visited my sister in Athens. She's been living there with her Greek muggle boyfriend for about a year now. The rest of my family isn't too fond of him though."

"Did you have fun?" asked James jokingly.

"Oh sure, if you call milking goats and watching reenactments of ancient Olympian games fun," Remus remarked dryly.

"Ancient Olympian games?" questioned James.

"So they were all... naked?" Sirius joked.

"Yeah, and it was bloody diminishing to my ego."

"Ooh, Remus and Greek porn!" kidded Sirius. "You must be joking when you dare mention boredom! I wouldn't complain if I were you. Be sure to invite me next summer!"

At that moment two girls walked in. One Sirius recognized as Lily Evans, a 5th year Gryffindor, and the girl standing next to her was extremely attractive. This new girl was in Gryffindor house too, according to her robes.

_I wonder why I've never noticed her before, _Sirius thought, looking her over.

She had jet black hair that had a single red stripe that fell near the right side of her face. Her skin was dark, but not unnaturally tanned like the muggle girls who go into those fake sun beds. He looked into her face observing her high cheekbones and icy-blue eyes that were currently staring him down.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked coldly.

"I was just thinking about the fact that you kind of resemble a very ugly house elf," Sirius shot at her without thinking, "I think it's the ears. Yes... definitely the ears."

"Oh? I look like a house elf, do I? Well you are a big, thick headed, ugly bat-faced git who..."

"Oh, come on Raven," Lily interrupted, pulling her by the arm, "I saw how you shrieked at those other boys that were just looking at you. And they were probably only wondering who you were, and what you were doing getting on the train to Hogwarts."

"Lily! Don't butt in! I've got to..."

"Oh, c'mon," coaxed Lily. "We'll find a different car."

"Fine!" Raven stormed. "But I won't forget this," she said, eyeing Sirius.

"What'd you say that for?" asked James, after the girls had left the compartment. "Now they're going to hate us!"

"What do you care? Lily thinks we're a bunch of bloody bastards already!" Sirius retorted. "Who gives a snitch if Raven does too? And who is she anyway?"

"Well, before we got on the train, I overheard Lily talking to her. She's a transfer from some other wizarding school," said James. "Why did you call her a house elf anyway? What, do you fancy her?" James teased. "Black and Raven! Awwwwww!"

"I don't fancy her!" said Sirius, punching James roughly on the arm. "I called her a house elf cause she accused me of staring at her. Plus, you really can't talk cause you go around showing off for Lily all the time by hexing Snivellus and playing with that annoying snitch." Sirius snapped. "And if I see you run that hand through your hair one more time I'll give you something to really complain about. It looks like a bolt of lightning struck you when it sticks up like that. And, even though you think so, it doesn't look good. It's more like a cat just hocked up a furball on your head and then gave up it's ghost!" he teased.

"Oh, come off it," replied James. "I do not run my hand through my hair all the time and I do not show off for Lily. She's such a goody-goody little prat girl. Although I don't deny to the hexing!" he said grinning.

"Mates! The train stopped while you to were having a go," said Remus, as he grabbed a bag. "We're going to miss the banquet if we don't get off soon."

"Alright! Food! I haven't had a decent meal since the last Hogwarts feast," Sirius drooled. "Kidney bean pie, treacle tarts, chocolate cakes, and rice pudding!" Peter's stomach groaned loudly and James gave him a harder than friendly punch on the arm as he laughed.

As he departed the train, Sirius watched as the 1st years were led off to the boats. He smiled knowingly as he watched their excited but apprehensive faces.

"C'mon! We need to get a carriage," Remus said, bringing Sirius back to reality. The four boys located one quickly enough and were climbing in when Sirius spotted a stringy, pale boy with greasy, black hair, standing near a group of Slytherin boys.

"Snape!" he whispered through clenched teeth. Giving him one last glaring stare, Sirius turned back to the carriage and scrambled in.

"Guys, I have an idea!" he said as the horseless wonders headed towards the school.

After entering the main hallway, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter broke off from the group and quietly followed Snape who seemed to be heading towards the boys lavatories.

"We can't do this," Peter whined, "we're gonna miss the feast!"

"Shut up Pettigrew," Sirius hissed. "He's going to hear us!" They watched as Snape went into the bathroom, and then swiftly made their way to the door marked "wizards", struggling to keep Peter quiet.

Grabbing the door handle Sirius nodded to James and Remus. "Alright, here we go!"

Pushing it roughly open, he yelled, "OY SNIVELLUS!"

Five minutes later the four Gryffindor boys burst out of the restroom laughing hysterically. Looking back they saw Snape stuck high up on the wall covered in soap, water, and toilet paper.

"You should be thanking us Snivellus," Sirius called back, "you really needed a bath and now you're _almost_ clean and pretty!"

Snape struggled against the sticking charm James had put on him, swearing as they walked away. "You idiotic, half-witted, bastardly dolts! I'll get you for..."

"Tut, tut! How shameful!" James said, slamming the door shut. "My virgin ears are scarred by his foul tongue!"

"That was great," Sirius laughed, as they headed towards the Great Hall. "A prank on the first day! We're getting good!"

"Well after dealing with Snapey back there, all I wanna do is get to that feast," Remus said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving!"

Sirius moaned, his stomach growling loudly. "Yeah, cream trifles, pumpkin juice, cakes, pies, chocolate pudding..." They pushed the large, wooden doors open as they laughed at Sirius's contorted face, twisted with hunger.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Chapters ahead will be much more interesting.


	3. Animagusalmost

** When Somers Turned to Black  
  
Chapter 2: Animagus...Almost.  
  
Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we do not own the movies either.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks so much to all of the reviewers so far! Hooray... **orphius** was our first ever reviewer on our first ever fanfic! Looking forward to posting chapters that are a lot more interesting.  
  
After the feast, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter made their way down the long hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. They were joking loudly when Sirius tripped, landing awkwardly on his face. His friends began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of Sirius sprawled out across the floor, shoelaces untied and tangled.  
  
"Oh go on you stupid prats," said an embarrassed Sirius, as he sat up to retie his shoes. "I think I can find my own way back to the common room."  
  
"But are you sure you'll make it without falling flat on your ugly face again?' called back James, who was already halfway down the hall. Sirius rechecked his shoelaces, and rose, heading towards the common room, when he spotted Raven coming up the stairs. She turned towards the girls' lavatory, as Sirius decided to sneak quietly after her.  
  
_What can I do that will make her think twice about ever threatening a Black again?_ He thought maliciously.  
  
He looked her over thoroughly. Raven's shiny, black hair was loose, falling neatly past her shoulders. Her robes were thrown carelessly over an outstretched arm. She was wearing a red, tight-fitted tee that clung to her thin, shapely figure, and a black, ruffled skirt that fell just above her knees.  
  
"Muggle clothing," mumbled Sirius. He crouched behind a statue of Godric Gryffindor. Grinning, Sirius pulled out his wand and whispered mischievously.  
  
"Flipuli Gustoro!"  
  
A gust of wind flew from the tip of his wand shooting straight at Raven. Sirius stifled a laugh as the wind whirled around her, lifting up her short black skirt. He had just enough time to catch a glimpse of Raven's black, satin underwear before she shrieked, forcing the skirt down. The imposing wind ceased just as quickly as it had begun. Raven pivoted around angrily to face Sirius. He revealed himself slowly, pretending to read the inscription at the base of the statue.  
  
"Oh, hello... um, Raven," said Sirius, closing his mouth tightly, trying to fight an army of laughter from bursting forth.  
  
"Do you really find it amusing to cast spells on me?' asked a fuming Raven. "Perhaps next time you'll be half a gentlemen and decide to duel me face to face instead of hexing me like a coward.  
  
"Well, I hadn't realized I was hexing you. In that case, I'm extremely sorry for being such an uncaring, unmanly, bastardly git," retorted a sneering Sirius.  
  
"Next time you decide to mess with me, DON'T!" yelled Raven. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, making Sirius's wand shoot out of his hand and fly straight into hers. He went tumbling through the air for about ten meters, landing heavily on his back.  
  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can take advantage of me. I am still fully capable of beating your silly arse," stated Raven hurling his wand meaningfully to the floor and stalking away. Sirius lay stunned for a few minutes where he had been roughly thrown.  
  
_How dare she call me half a man! Who does she think she is anyway?_ Sirius thought angrily. _So much for a successful prank on Raven. I would have been better off sticking with Snivellus.  
  
_He stood, rubbing his back and slowly making his way towards the Fat Lady's portrait. _The guys are going to wonder what took so bloody long. I'll just tell them I took a detour to the boys' bathrooms.  
_  
"Galloping Grindylows."  
  
The Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal a near empty common room. James, Remus, and Peter were among the few who had decided to stay awake a couple of extra hours before the start of the first full day of classes.  
  
"Oy Black," called Remus from a large scarlet couch in front of the fireplace. "Sit down so James'll tell us what's going on."  
  
Sirius flung himself across the plush sofa, feeling a great relief that his delay had been overlooked. "What is it this time, Potter?" he asked lazily, expecting nothing more than the usual mischief.  
  
"Alright, I didn't want to tell you until it thinned out around here," James whispered, looking around the room anxiously.  
  
"Oh, come out with it you stupid git!" Sirius said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Yeah, get on with it," squeaked Peter.  
  
"Well," James started, looking around the room a second time, "...are you ready for this?...Okay, I was practicing transforming...you know, into my animagus form, and... well... I sort of almost did it!" he finished quickly.  
  
"What do you mean, you almost did it?" asked Sirius, sitting up and giving James his full attention.  
  
"I...I don't know. I was concentrating real hard, then all of a sudden I could feel my arms and legs thinning, my neck lengthening, and something pushing its way out of my head behind both ears. I was on all fours, and then...I went back to normal. I sort of lost my concentration I guess," James explained excitedly.  
  
"What kind of animal were you turning into?" asked Remus, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Well, if I had to guess, I would say a horse or something. I'm not sure," replied James. Peter smiled broadly, squirming in his lumpy armchair, being excited about becoming an animagus and all.  
  
"I think we should probably work extra hard at transforming. We should start looking through books again tomorrow. If James has already started to change, we could probably entirely transfigure by the end of the year. Maybe sooner," said Sirius hopefully.  
  
"I don't know about that," Remus responded unhappily. "Remember, we've got O.W.L.'s this year, and we're gonna be getting tons of homework, not to mention Quidditch for you and James. There just won't be enough time."  
  
"I know we can do this Remus," said James reassuringly.  
  
"I don't need you spending all this time and putting off all of your homework for me," Remus said guiltily. "Not to mention breaking a whole load of wizardry safety laws in the process."  
  
"But, we want to help you," James said quietly.  
  
"James is right. You don't realize how hard it is to see your best friend turn into a werewolf every month, knowing that there's nothing you can do," said Sirius sadly. "Especially for me. I hate not being able to help out. And you know that if we were in animal form, you couldn't hurt us. We've already proven that to you with all those books we looked at when we decided we were going to turn into animagus."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Remus. Think of the adventure," pleaded James.  
  
"Yes, adventure Remus! We could roam around the school grounds after dark!" shrieked Peter excitedly.  
  
"Please Remus..." whined Sirius with a fake, over exaggerated frown plastered on his face. Remus looked into the eager faces of his persistent mates. Rolling his eyes and sighing deeply he stood up.  
  
"Hell! Alright you bloody gits," smiled Remus. "Just don't get us expelled!"


	4. Unfortunate News from Unfortunate Family

**When Somers Turned to Black  
**  
**Chapter 3:** Unfortunate News From Unfortunate Family  
  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we do not own the Movies either.  
  
**A/N:** This is a longer chapter finally! Yay! Promise that the PG13 rating will come into play. But that is much later. Also, thanks for the reviews from **Rinaula, tecknocat, Nyx Nyght, Magical Muggle, Star of the Muses, Naoko-san,** and **Aerandir**. Keep on reviewing! By the way, if ya didn't figure it out "Let's blow this pop stand!" is one of our fav. quotes in our bio! Check it out! Remember to **RR** (read and review)!  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine!" yelled Sirius into James' ear.  
  
James groggily sat up and attempted to clobber Sirius with his pillow.  
  
"What was that for?" His voice was slightly gruff, seeing as he had just woken up.  
  
"I... just wanted you to wake up," replied Sirius unconvincingly, as he shook his arm.  
  
"What do you really want?" James demanded, as he stretched. His menacing demeanor was greatly contrasted by his appearance. Black hair stuck up in every direction and his expression was that of a drunken sailor.  
  
"Well..." Sirius started, staring down at the floor. He shuffled his feet a bit, and James swore he saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh get on with it," said James.  
  
Sirius looked up at his friend and gulped.  
  
"I love you."  
  
James swung the pillow again, this time it collided with his target.  
  
"Get out of here you twisted git," James yelled.  
  
"But James, how can you deny my love?" Sirius pleaded as a derisive grin crept across his face.  
  
"I'm as straight as a wand," replied James, now in giddy hysterics. "You'll get nothing from me!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius chuckled, lifting his wand to James' face, making it curl like a corkscrew with a few choice words. James rolled his eyes. Still laughing, he quickly vaulted out of the bed, throwing on a pair of trousers and his robes.  
  
"You know what I want Jamesy," Sirius panted heavily, grinning as he watched James trying to slip his foot quickly into his shoe.  
  
"Sod off!" James laughed, throwing his other shoe at Sirius' head and looking over at the other four-poster beds occupied by Pettigrew and Remus. "Should we wake the others?" he asked, once he was fully clothed.  
  
Sirius glanced at Peter's sprawled figure.  
  
"Just Lupin," he said sighing disgustedly.  
  
"We can probably grab some breakfast before Transfiguration," said James, as his stomach growled loudly.  
  
Wiping remnants of crumbs and butter from their faces, the Gryffindors made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"Oh man," groaned James.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius apprehensively, frowning at his schedule.  
  
"We're paired with Slytherins for this class."  
  
"Oh bugger," Sirius said angrily. "Why do we have to put up with their crap this early in the morning?"  
  
"Because that's life," drawled a tall, blonde-haired boy as he plowed roughly through James and Sirius.  
  
"Oh," said Sirius sarcastically. "Another splendid year back with Lucius Malfoy! How I missed you this summer."  
  
"Don't get cheeky Black," sneered Lucius.  
  
"Cheeky? The only cheeks you're going to hear from are..."  
  
But Sirius was cut off when McGonagall began to herd them into the classroom.  
  
"Okay class. Quiet down, take out your wands and face the front." Lucius sneered at Sirius from across the room.  
  
"Today we are going to attempt to transfigure a kitten into a lion," McGonagall stated.  
  
"I'd like to set a lion on Malfoy," growled Sirius out of the side of his mouth towards James.  
  
"Shhhhh! We're going to get a detention the first day again, just like we did last year."  
  
Sure enough...  
  
"Potter, Black! See me after class."  
  
Sirius looked around to see Raven and Lilly grinning mockingly at them from across the room.  
  
They plodded up to Professor McGonagall's desk after the bell rang and the room had emptied.  
  
"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black," McGonagall started slowly. "I can not deal with chit chat in my classroom, this year especially. You know very well that you have O.W.L.'s to take and it's my duty to see that you are capable of passing them. You will both receive detentions after school."  
  
"But...I..."  
  
"Save it, Potter," McGonagall said harshly. "Eight o'clock, I want to see you both down here promptly. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor," they replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"I can't believe we got detention ten minutes into our first class," said Sirius angrily, as they walked briskly out of McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"Yeah. They must really be serious about those O.W.L.'s. I mean, she didn't even give us a warning or anything," said James.  
  
Later on that evening Sirius trampled into Gryffindor common room, looking angry.  
  
"James better get here or we're going to be late and McGonagall is gonna have another reason to bite our bloody heads off."  
  
Sirius dropped down into a scarlet armchair as a large, tawny owl came through the window. He recognized it as his father's. The bird dropped a letter, marked with the Black crest, into his lap.  
  
Sirius tore open the envelope and unfolded the crisp piece of parchment.  
  
**Sirius,  
I hope you are not getting into any trouble. You know how I tolerate misbehavior. A Black keeps under good self-control. I also fear that you are still conversing with mudbloods. It will result in serious punishment if you proceed to involve yourself with the filthy half-breeds. Your mother wishes you well, and says to make and keep friends of only the best background.  
  
Your Father**  
  
Sirius angrily crumpled up the letter and threw it into the bright, crackling orange flames of the fireplace. His hands were clammy and he could feel his face heating up rapidly. James walked in just at that moment.  
  
"C'mon Sirius, we've got a detention to serve," he said nonchalantly, grabbing his robes from a nearby chair and heading towards the portrait.  
  
Sighing, Sirius stood and slowly walked after him, dragging his feet.  
  
As Sirius and James climbed the stairs to McGonagall's classroom, James noticed the anxious look that clouded his pal's face.  
  
"Hey mate, what's wrong?" he asked Sirius, as he threw a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sirius said, not wanting to reveal the letter his father had sent him yet. "Just mad we got detention on the first day again. I wonder why this always happens to us."  
  
"Well, we're just so bloody brilliant, that's all," replied James sarcastically, as they opened the familiar door to their Transfiguration room.  
  
"Raven?" asked Siruis with a dumbfounded look on his face. She sat towards the back of the classroom, looking extremely bored. "What's Miss Perfect doing in detention?"  
  
"Got caught hexing another twit like yourself in between classes," she said matter-of-factly. "What is it to you anyway?"  
  
"Oh...so now I'm a twit?"  
  
"You always were," she said, glaring into Sirius's increasingly reddening face.  
  
"Oh really. And I suppose I'm also still half a gentleman as well?"  
  
"Why...yes you are..."  
  
"It seems to be..." at that moment McGonagall walked into the classroom, interrupting Sirius's retort.  
  
"Ah, you're here. And on time, I might add. Although I must say I didn't expect it. Let me get my books and then I'll take Mr. Potter with me to my office. I have a separate punishment for him. I observed from class today that I cannot keep you two in the same room."  
  
Sirius began to argue, but James gave him a shut-your-bloody-mouth look. While McGonagall searched her desk and shelves for her texts, James sneakily pulled out two, identical square mirrors. He handed one to Sirius.  
  
"Remember to say my name clearly this time," Sirius whispered, understanding instantly why James had given him a look. "Last time I only got a blur of your face, and your voice was all choppy."  
  
McGonagall turned towards James just as Sirius slipped the mirror into his robes.  
  
"Come with me Potter. You shall be alphabetizing my bookshelves. You two stay here," she said looking from Sirius to Raven. "I want no trouble. Keep in your seats and study your Transfiguration notes. I will be back before the end of the hour is up."  
  
McGonagall left her classroom and Sirius slouched in his seat, waiting for his mirror to reveal James's face. He and Raven sat in silence for about five minutes before she asked,  
  
"Well, _why_ are you here?"  
  
"Why are you still talking to me?" Sirius asked disgustedly. "I'm a twit, remember? I'm probably not fully capable of answering that question. I'm not only half a man, I have half a brain as well."  
  
"I'm not the one who asked first," replied Raven calmly. "Plus, I already know why you're here. I _am_ in your Transfiguration class, you know. Probably got in trouble for talking."  
  
"If you already knew, why would you ask? It seems I'm not the only one with half a brain here," shot back Sirius angrily.  
  
"No, you're right. I don't think that fish over there is very smart either," she said pointing to a large aquarium on McGonagall's desk that held a vibrant, blue fish.  
  
"Well, go stick you're head in it's tank then. I'm sure he would be smart enough to bite it off."  
  
Silence fell over the room once more and it seemed like an eternity before James's face came into the shiny surface of the mirror.  
  
"Pssst. Sirius," James voice came clearly through the mirror.  
  
"Hey mate. How's it going in McGonagall's office?" Sirius asked, relieved that he had something better to do than stare at the wall.  
  
"I can't talk long," James replied quickly. "McGonagall's gone to the loo. She'll be back soon. I just wanted to let you know, cause I'm probably gonna be alphabetizing books all night."  
  
Sirius's hopes sank as he thought of the remainder of his detention stuck with Raven.  
  
"All right you dolt," Sirius said reluctantly. "Get going before we get into more trouble."  
  
As soon as James's face left the handheld mirror, Raven turned and looked at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" she asked, indicating the mirror with a glance.  
  
"Why is it any of your business?"  
  
"Because I can get you another weeks worth of detentions with McGonagall if I wanted," she replied nastily.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh, I dare," she said ruthlessly.  
  
They glared into each other's eyes. Sirius turned angrily away from her and they spent the next quarter of an hour in dead silence.  
  
"Well, I see you managed to sit still," said McGonagall as she entered the quiet classroom.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," said Raven slyly, as she sent a piercing glance at Sirius.  
  
"Now what have you done?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well..." started Raven, she looked over at Sirius and he gave her an angry but almost pleading look. She turned back to McGonagall, but took a fleeting look at Sirius and hesitated.  
  
"Get on with it," McGonagall said briskly.  
  
"Oh... never mind," replied Raven, quickly tearing her eyes from Sirius's surprised gaze.  
  
"All right," sighed McGonagall. "Off to your house common room then." And remember, I want a little less talking and a lot more studying out of you, Black."  
  
McGonagall walked to her desk, as Raven tried to hide a grin.  
  
"That goes for you too. There is absolutely no use of magic outside of class."  
  
"Raven, wait up," called Sirius, as he met James and they started to make their way back to the Fat Lady's portrait. She had stormed quickly out of the classroom, and was already descending the staircase when she stopped and looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"Why?"she asked hurriedly.  
  
"I... just wanted to say... thanks, I guess," said Sirius rather difficultly.  
  
"Oh, don't bother. I just don't want to be a snitch, and tell on every little thing. What do I care that you've got some ridiculous mirrors?" Raven said, rushing the rest of the way down the stairs without turning back.

**A/N:** Hoped everyone liked it! It's longer! Yay! Pleeeeeeeeeease don't forget to review!


	5. Hectic Hoarding and Heckling

**When Somers Turns to Black  
  
Chapter 4: Hectic Hoarding and Heckling**  
  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we don't own the movies either.  
  
**A/N:** Hey! Hope you like this chapter and please review! Just push that button at the bottom of the page! We'd really appreciate it! Oh, and just so you know we're both 16. And thanks to **Magical Muggle, Rinaula, EyesofEmerald**, and **Star of the Muses** for reviewing! To **Star of the Muses**, sorry the chapters are so short, but we are separating subject matter more thoroughly. Oh, and thanks to **EyesofEmerald**. She added a little bit of her writing to the 3rd Chappie (even though it was only like 6 lines) but she's been hounding us about not disclaiming it so, now, it is hereby disclaimed.  
  
Sirius crossed the school grounds quickly, tightening his overcoat and red- gold striped scarf as he went. Bowing his head against the piercing cold winds, he walked up to a pair of large oak doors and pushed them roughly open.  
  
"Ahhh," he sighed, as a rush of warm air encircled him. Brushing leaves out of his jet-black hair, he stripped off his outerwear and sauntered off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Pumpernickel." The Fat Lady's Portrait swung open to reveal a buzzing common room filled with Halloween decorations. It was October 31st, the night of one of Hogwart's greatest feasts, and the entire Gryffindor house was ready for it. Orange and black streamers graced the stone walls, bats flew around the ceiling, and bright orange jack-o-lanterns had been enchanted to have lively conversations with anyone who passed. Sirius stepped inside, heading over to a corner where James was describing his latest prank to a giggling group of attentive 4th year girls.  
  
"...and then the doxies tore up the room. They took the poor chap's shorts and managed to hang them on the tip of the Hufflepuff Tower!" An explosion of laughter came from the group, and Sirius shook his head as James ran a hand through his messy hair, again.  
  
"Hey mate!" James said, as Sirius sat down on the couch next to him. "Where've you been? Wooing the ladies no doubt?" he joked, as he winked at the girls making them giggle.  
  
"I was just taking a walk around the grounds," Sirius said, looking a pretty girl over and making her blush. "I was checking out the pitch. Ya know, getting ready for this season."  
  
"Oh shove off it," James laughed, "You're the best Beater Gryffindor has ever had. All you need to do is be out on the field, and the game's won!"  
  
"Don't tell me about great," Sirius said, "You couldn't find a Seeker any better than the famous James Potter!" The friends complimented each other until it got completely ridiculous.  
  
"Well James," Sirius exclaimed. "I do believe you could beat the entire English team with both hands tied behind your back, blindfolded!"  
  
"Please don't," James said, winking at his friend and casting a glance at the adoring girls. "I might be good but you're a god on the Quidditch pitch!"  
  
"Oh Sirius," one of the 4th years said admiringly. "You're the strongest, bravest, and most daring man I've ever met!" Standing up, Sirius shook his head modestly.  
  
"Please," he said humbly, "I am but an athlete, doomed to the fate of a ball, broom, and a bat. Now please excuse me, I must go prepare myself for the feast." Winking at James, he turned and headed towards the dormitory staircase. Behind him he could hear the sighs of the disappointed girls. Smiling to himself he listened as they turned their attention to his mate.  
  
"James you're so amazing," he heard one girl exclaim. "You're so powerful, and handsome, and charming..."  
  
Laughing, Sirius started up the stairs, but paused as he heard a not so flattering conversation about his friend.  
  
"...an ugly, rude, selfish, egotistical prat. That's what Potter is." He looked over in the direction of the voice, and saw Lily tossing her hair and making a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Raven, who was sitting next to her. "Just yesterday I saw him hexing Severus, and he wasn't doing anything! I stopped and helped the poor guy out and we ended up having a great conversation about the effects of wolfbane on hippogriffs. He helped me carry my books to Charms and we're planning on having a study group tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lily said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, as he walked up to the girls. "What's all this about a study group with Snivellus?"  
  
"None of your business, Black," Raven retorted.  
  
"Of course it's my business," Sirius said mockingly. "Anyone who decides to hang out with Snape is mental and needs loads of help."  
  
"Why don't you run along and play with your immature friends," Raven said, as she turned away from him and faced Lily.  
  
"Well, why don't you...go...eat a kiss a doxie," he finished pathetically.  
  
"Please leave before you embarrass yourself any further," Raven said, turning towards him.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to insult her, but not a single witty remark came into mind.  
  
_What the bloody hell?_ He thought as he turned and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. _Sirius Black speechless?  
_  
Stomping into his room Sirius tore off his t-shirt and pulled on a clean one.  
  
_She is so infuriating!_  
  
He grabbed his robes, and ran a comb through his sleek hair.  
  
_What is she doing to me?  
_  
Yanking open the dormitory door, Sirius sped out and down the stairs to meet up with James.  
  
_Damn her!  
_  
"Hey mate," James said, as Sirius walked past him with a scowl on his face. "What happened to you? It looks like you just swallowed a puke flavored Bertie Bott's bean!"  
  
"It's nothing," Sirius said with a strained voice, as he walked out the door with James following close behind. "Just that Raven again. She's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Girls," James sighed sarcastically. "They're only good for a snog!"  
  
"Right," Sirius smiled, his sulky mood beginning to diminish.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up!" Remus yelled, as he ran up to them.  
  
"Where's Peter?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, before we left the common room he got attacked by one of the bats and he had to be taken to the hospital wing," Remus said. "It was...yucky...to say the least."  
  
"Poor chap," Sirius said, smiling. "To bad he has to miss the feast."  
  
They walked to the Great Hall and flooded in with the rest of the students. Sirius looked up at the stormy ceiling and as a white streak of lightening went across the sky. Jack-o-lanterns replaced the normal floating candles and they winked down at the Gryffindors as they took their seats. Rubbing his hands together eagerly, Sirius waited expectantly for the banquet to begin.  
  
A hush fell over the dining hall when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students," he said regally. "Tonight is a night to celebrate terror, horror, and fear. Rejoice, for this is a holiday of excitement and wonder. Now, I present to you, the Halloween Feast!"  
  
The students gasped in amazement as the table sprouted plates of delicious food. Sirius's mouth watered as he surveyed a table filled with pasties, cakes, and candies. Grabbing a handful of cookies, he yelped as one of them bit him.  
  
"Watch out," James laughed, as he shoved a chocolate cake into his mouth. "hose ne's tha are shad li ca's wi chom off our and the oment hey get the ance!"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, sticking his sore finger into a glass of cold milk. Swallowing the cake, James cleared his throat.  
  
"Look out for the cat shaped one's. They like to bite!"

###  
  
Sirius slumped back, to full to even breath. James was trying to finish off a strawberry tart, but it looked like he would gag. Remus sat slumped over with his head resting on the table, a slight snore escaped his lips. Sirius smiled contentedly, feeling like he could never eat again.  
  
"Good evening!" a pale white figure exclaimed, as his head appeared through the table. "Eaten to much, have we?"  
  
"Hello Nick," said Sirius. The ghost floated over, and sat down on the bench. "Where have you been all night?"  
  
"Arguing with the Committee of the Dead," he replied. "It seems I won't be allowed to join the Headless Hunt, again."  
  
"Sorry mate," Sirius said sympathetically. "I know you were really looking forward to riding this time."  
  
"Don't bother yourself with it," Nick said reassuringly. "I'll try again next year."  
  
Sirius looked over at the head table as Dumbledore rang a small bell.  
  
"Would everyone please make their way back to the dormitories. Prefects, make sure every student gets to their respected common room safely."  
  
The students slowly rose from their seats and started heading towards the door. Sirius gradually stood up, shaking Remus awake before walking steadily to their bedroom.  
  
###  
  
Sirius sat among a large pile of books in the library. He perused over a rather thick one, looking for information on Animagi. Closing it loudly, Sirius slammed a fist on the circular table.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere!" he exclaimed angrily to James. "We've been looking through these books for hours and I don't see anything we haven't already examined!"  
  
"I know," James sighed. "But we have to keep trying. We promised Remus, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied. "I just wish he could be here to help us. He sure gets sick at inconvenient times."  
  
"Remus is sick?" Peter asked perplexedly. "I thought tonight was the full moon. Isn't he..."  
  
"Shut up you twit!" James hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, sorry...sorry," Peter stammered, looking down at his hands. Sirius rolled his eyes exasperatedly, as he turned back to James.  
  
"So where do you want to look next?"  
  
"Well, we could check the Restricted Section again, but I don't think there will be anything new," James said disappointedly.  
  
"I guess we should just keep practicing then," Sirius said. "If we study the information we _do _know, then we might be able to figure out how to turn into our Animagus forms."  
  
"Right," James said, as he stood up. "We better get back to the dormitory. I've got loads of Potions homework due, and then we have that practice on the pitch at 7:30," he said to Sirius.  
  
"Let's get going," Sirius stated, grabbing a pile of books and heading towards the exit.  
  
Stopping suddenly, he ducked behind a tall bookcase and waved excitedly at James and Peter to join him. As they crouched next to him, Sirius pointed at Raven, Lily, and Severus who were crowded around a table buried in a stack of thick Transfiguration books.  
  
"I forgot!" Sirius whispered. "Raven said she and Lily were going to have a study group with Snivellus today!"  
  
"I can't believe it!" James exclaimed, as he looked furiously over at Snape. "He's going to pay for this!"  
  
###  
  
"Okay, so we covered the notes on Safety With Dangerous Creatures," Lily said. "All we need to do is look over the Illegal Uses section in the textbook, which is on page 492. If we finish _that,_ we should be ready for the test on Tuesday."  
  
"Do you want to read out loud?" Raven asked Severus.  
  
"Okay," he said, turning to the correct page.  
  
"When working with animals in Transfiguration one should always follow guidelines established by the Ministry of Magic," he started. "Number One: Never allow any damage to occur to beasts used when Transfiguring. Number Two: Always use extreme caution when...what is it?" he asked, as he saw an astonished look fall across Raven's face.  
  
"Your...your head?" she stammered. "It...it's turn...turning blue!"  
  
"What?" he questioned desperately, touching his cheeks to see if there were any changes.  
  
"Here look," said a stunned Lily, as she handed him her compact mirror.  
  
"Oh no," Severus gasped, as he watched his face turn a bright blue. Jumping up and attempting to cover his head, he grabbed his books and dashed out of the library.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked, watching him leave.  
  
"I don't..." Raven stopped abruptly as she heard muffled giggling.  
  
Sirius, Raven fumed to herself. Leaping up, she marched over to a bookcase and caught Sirius, James, and Peter sniggering about their prank. They looked up as she approached them.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" she raged. "You've just proven, again, what prats you all are!" Lily walked up and sent a piercing glare specifically towards James.  
  
"It was just a joke Raven," Sirius protested innocently.  
  
"I've never met such dimwits," she said scathingly.  
  
"Hey! Neither me or any of my friends are dimwits. So you can take it back or call us by what we really are, sexy, intelligent, babe magnets!" James exclaimed.  
  
"She'll call you whatever she likes Potter!" Lily said menacingly, as she pulled her wand out of her robes.  
  
"Children would you please quiet down," Professor Plutnik, the strict librarian called over to them. "The library is not meant for your squabbling."  
  
"You'll regret this Black," Raven whispered.  
  
"Sure," Sirius said nonchalantly. "I'll see ya later." He sauntered out of the room with James and Peter, leaving Raven and Lily standing alone.  
  
**A/N:** Hope you liked! Please review! Thankee!


	6. Ice Capades and Room Raids

**When Somers Turned to Black**  
  
**Chapter 5: Ice Capades and Room Raids**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we don't own the movies either.

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks soooooo much to all of the reviewers so far. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's been a long week. Keep reading and keep reviewing.  
  
With the Halloween festivities well over and the fall weather gone with it, Winter arrived early at Hogwarts. The chilling winds and deep drifts took place of comfortably cool breezes and bountiful amounts of crisp, vibrant foliage. Great, white flakes fell slowly out of the clear skies, and hugged the ground like a snug, woolen blanket. Christmas spirit could be observed in even the emptiest corridors. Nearly Headless Nick and the other castle ghosts could be heard caroling, rather joyfully, in between classes. Tinsel-laden pine trees lined the Great Hall, and ice sculptures that refused to melt donned each house table. When term neared an end, students began to turn their minds from studies to Christmas Holidays. They could be seen on the grounds, engulfed in intense snowball fights and skating on the recently frozen over lake. The day before students left for Holidays, Sirius, Remus, and James decided to go out and skate.  
  
Sirius stood on the edge of the lake, waiting for James to finish tying his skates. He watched as James struggled with the heavily tangled laces.  
  
"C'mon mate. Why do you have to be so bloody slow?" whined Sirius anxiously. "Hurry up, before the girls overpopulate and claim the lake for themselves."  
  
Then Sirius looked up to see Lily, Raven and the other fifth year girls cautiously gliding over the large expanse of ice.  
  
'They've beat us to it while you were dawdling, mate," sighed Remus.  
  
"Excuse me if that knot charm of Sirius's never was undone," James replied impatiently, still fiddling with his skates.  
  
When James had finally finished, Sirius led the way across the lake and skidded to a halt in front of Lily and Raven, who were laughing loudly.  
  
"Sorry, but there's not enough room for all of us to enjoy this nice bit of ice, so you'll have to come another time," Sirius ordered bluntly.  
  
"You're saying that this lake isn't big enough for the both of us?" asked Lily, who's laughter-filled face turned quickly to stone as she glared at James.  
  
"Well... no. Just that it doesn't hold big, fat, girly cows like you when there are such strong, handsome wizards on the ice," Sirius replied, motioning his hand towards himself, James and Remus.  
  
"Real intelligence?" laughed Raven skeptically. "I can only hope you aren't talking about yourselves."  
  
"And why not? We are much more talented than any girl could ever be," said James, clearly aiming his comment at Lily.  
  
"That's going too far Potter," said Raven through gritted teeth. "I'm sick of you and your stupid friends always making sexist remarks." Raven angrily pulled out her wand and pointed it in the boys' direction. "I'm warning you. I'll hex all your blown up, egotistical heads the next time I have to hear you comment on me or my friends."  
  
The girls skated off as Sirius, James, and Remus stared dumbfounded at the retreating backs of Raven and Lily.  
  
James was the first to break the flabbergasted silence.  
  
"Who do they think they are anyway?" he said disgustedly. "We've got to find some way to get them back."  
  
"I've got it!" said Sirius as a nefarious grin crept across his face. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
They left the ice and dashed towards the castle.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," whispered Sirius. It was the next day and most of the students had already left for Christmas Holidays. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had decided to stay behind at the castle. They were sitting at the table nearest to the fire in the vacant common room. It was pretty late, but they had their heads together all the same to keep any potential intruder ears out of their conversation.  
  
"James, we'll use your cloak to sneak into the girl's dormitories," said Sirius with obvious excitement in his voice. "They won't be there because all of them left for Christmas Holidays. We should still use the cloak as a precaution though. Just in case, you know."  
  
He looked around at the faces of his apprehensive friends.  
  
"James, I know you want to find out more about Lily," mocked Sirius.  
  
"Oh sod off, Mr. I Love Raven. Might I remind you that I didn't hear one decent bashing out of you yesterday towards any of the girls."  
  
"I already told you..."  
  
"Uh huh. Suuuuure," said James laughing.  
  
"It doesn't matter who likes who," Remus sighed. "Why in Merlin's beard do we even want to get up into their dorms? And even if we did have a reason, you know the stairs collapse when a boy tries to get up there."  
  
"That's gonna be a problem," said Peter looking anxiously at his friends.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sirius turned to Peter.  
  
"We'll have the cloak, you dolt. The stairs won't even know we're anywhere near the girl's dormitories."  
  
"Don't be a git," said James. "Just because we have a cloak on, doesn't mean the stairs won't know we're there. But," James continued mischievously, "we can still use the secret way."  
  
"What? Since when is there a secret way?" asked Remus doubtfully.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other grinning.  
  
"You explain," said James, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"Well remember our innocent days back in third year?"  
  
Remus snorted loudly.  
  
"Anyway, James and I decided to get rid of a few of the leftover bats that hadn't been used in Transfiguration class that morning. Earlier that year we had stumbled across a passageway that led straight to the girls' dormitories," said Sirius matter-of-factly.  
  
"How can there possibly be a passageway leading straight to the girls' dormitories, when I've never heard of any boy ever getting up there?" asked Remus astutely. "You know the Filtch would have found it by now. I'm sure it would be blocked off or something."  
  
"No kidding you dolt," said James quickly. "But not if it was hidden."  
  
"Hidden? Than how did you find it?" asked Peter curiously.  
  
"Well, all you have to do is press the stone three to the left and seven down from the top left hand corner of the Fat Lady's portrait, and say, Fizzing Whizbees," explained Sirius excitedly. Remus looked at him questionably. "Don't ask how we know. It's a long story."  
  
"Anyways, a narrow stairway opens right up that leads to the dormitories," finished James.  
  
"Why haven't we ever used it?" Peter asked. "That secret way could've been great for lots of pranks!"  
  
"Well, we found it after we did that prank on the Slytherins," Sirius said, cringing slightly. "Remember? The one where we flooded out their common room and we got detention for two weeks?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Peter said, as he thought of the long week spent cleaning the dungeons.  
  
"McGonagall was watching us pretty closely, and we didn't want to get into any more trouble, so we decided to postpone anymore tricks until she cooled off," James said. "And we just, sorta forgot about it."  
  
"So what do you think that passageway was used for?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, we think it was used as some sort of emergency exit or something," James said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we have one of those escape thingies?" Peter whined.  
  
"Because we are strong! We don't need protection," roared Sirius in a deep, booming voice as he stood up and flexed his biceps, exposing his Beater build. "Men, strong as bull! If my masculine friend here," he said pointing at Remus, "were a troll, this is how I would kill him."  
  
Sirius leaped towards the shocked Lupin, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. Remus started laughing uncontrollably as he bent forward to flip Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius landed flat on his back. He gasped for breath as Remus sat on his head, looking around the room with a regal air.  
  
"Get off of me, you stupid git," yelled Sirius, struggling to get up.  
  
"What? I can't understand you. I'm a troll, remember?" Remus proceeded to make grunting noises in between laughs and squished Sirius even further.  
  
"Ha ha ha! How's our 'strong man' fairing?" James snickered.  
  
"Please protect us Mr. Masculine," Peter shrieked. He nearly fell out of his chair in the midst of his laughing.  
  
"Sod off!" Sirius roared, pushing Remus off of him. Standing, Sirius stalked up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Don't mess... ha ha... with me... ha ha ha... two days before the full moon," Remus gasped, holding his sides, as Sirius slammed the door to the fifth years room.  
  
Before long, Sirius made his way irritably back down the winding staircase to the common room. He threw himself onto a plush couch as James, Remus and Peter sniggered under their breath.  
  
"Are you done yet, you bloody morons?" Sirius shot at them.  
  
"Oh, come off it Sirius," James laughed. "You started it and we were only having a bit of fun."  
  
Sirius scowled and continued to stare into the dwindling fire.  
  
"How bout I make it up to you, mate? I'll let you use my best broom the next time we play quidditch," bribed James, as he held out his Invisibility cloak and beckoned towards the exit.  
  
Sirius looked pensive for a moment, than stood up and grabbed the cloak.  
  
"Apology accepted," Sirius said grinning, as he headed towards the Fat Lady's portrait. "But what fun would it be if my three best friends didn't join me? Only two of us can fit comfortably under the cloak at a time, so me and James will go first, then we'll tell you if the coast is clear or not."  
  
Remus nodded, but Peter backed away.  
  
"How 'bout this?" he said pleadingly. "I'll be the lookout, and you guys go up there."  
  
"But it's Christmas Holidays, Peter," Remus said. "No one is even around."  
  
"But just in case. You never know when a teacher will show up," he said, looking from James to Sirius.  
  
"Alright, stay here," James replied with a sigh. "If you're not coming, than we'll just squish together and take one trip."  
  
_Chicken,_ thought Sirius to himself.  
  
They ambled awkwardly through the Fat Lady's portrait and waited for it to close. After taking a careful glance at the ancient stones, Sirius jabbed the right one and quickly muttered the password. The stones parted and revealed a steep, winding staircase. Running as fast as they could under the containing cloak, Sirius, James and Remus made their way up the stair and down a hall until they reached a door marked 5th Years. Sirius pulled the cloak off of their now sweaty heads and looked at his friends. He reached for the shiny, silver doorknob and turned it slowly. He quietly opened the door and looked inside.  
  
"All clear," he whispered.  
  
Swinging the door open the rest of the way, Sirius walked boldly into the room, surveying his surroundings.  
  
"Humph," grunted Sirius. "Why are girls so bloody clean?"  
  
_ Ech, I'm guessing this is Raven's bed,_ he thought as he glimpsed a wire picture frame sitting on the nightstand next to it. It was of Raven, and what looked like her parents.  
  
"Let's have some fun!" Sirius sniggered as he jumped into Raven's closet. James walked over to a large wooden trunk that sat at the end of Raven's four-poster bed. He opened it and pulled out a blue leather-bound book.  
  
"Sirius, come out of there and look at this," James yelled to Sirius, who was still in the closet.  
  
"Hold your hippogriffs. I want to show you guys something'."  
  
Sirius burst out of the closet wearing a black miniskirt and a bright pink halter top.  
  
"I feel pretty, Oh so pretty. I'll feel pretty, and witty, and gay," Sirius sang as he twirled around James and Remus.  
  
"You are the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen," Remus choked out in between raspy laughs.  
  
"Stop fooling around and come look at this," James said, still laughing. "I think it's Raven's diary."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, stopping his spinning and walking over to where James sat.  
  
"I said, I think this is Raven's diary," James repeated.  
  
"I know you twit," Sirius said, hitting James on the arm. "What does it say?"  
  
"I don't know. There's a lot of stuff written in here," James said, as he started to rifle through the pages. "I wonder if I'm in here."  
  
Sirius looked over James's shoulder as he sifted through the pages. He started reading one as James stopped.  
  
_Today I was in Potions and Professor Litvy gave the Gryffindors extra homework. I swear he has it in for us. Anyways, as I was copying down some notes I noticed something strange going on across the room. Sirius and his friends were playing with a Snitch. They probably got it from one of their quidditch practices. I don't know about Sirius. He is so...  
  
_ James turned the page suddenly, and Sirius was about to protest when he suddenly remembered the scathing remarks his friend had said just a little bit ago.  
  
_ I can't give him another reason to say I like Raven,_ Sirius thought. _He'll just say I like her if I mention I want to keep reading it.  
_  
"I don't see anything about me," James said, as he slammed the book shut. "I don't understand why she wouldn't write about me! I'm so interesting!"  
  
"Hey, stop fooling around," Remus said, calling over to them. "Let's do some damage!"


	7. Lady Lana

**When Somers Turned to Black  
  
Chapter 6: Lady Lana**  
  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter. Fortunately, we don't own the movies either. We hereby declare J.K. Rowling the official writer of these magnificent books, and compare our work measly to hers. We don't own A Knight's Tale either!  
  
**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry for our **extremely **long absence. First it was final exams and then it was vacation. So, sorry if anyone's angry. Okay back to the story. We used a little thing from A Knight's Tale in here so we're disclaiming it. We had to put it in here because (Christine) watched it and loved the red-haired guy and thought his craziness might add a little somethin' somethin' to the story. To all our reviewer Muah, Muah, and double Muah! If you are reading this story it is your obligation to review! Bwahahahaha! No really, please review!

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter lounged in the common room of the Gryffindor Tower watching the returning students make their way up to their dormitories to unpack. They smirked as Lily and Raven walked stiffly past, trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Evans," James called out insolently. "How was your vacation? Do anything interesting for a change?"  
  
Sirius stifled a laugh as Lily turned around sharply and sent James a piercing glare. She started to walk towards him but Raven grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dormitory steps.  
  
"They're not worth it," Sirius heard her mutter as they started to climb the stairs. As the girls disappeared, James turned to Sirius.  
  
"So... Sirius. What do you think Raven is going to do when she finds out? There won't be much of you once she's through."  
  
"When Raven finds out?" Sirius asked. "I'd be worrying about Lily's Irish temper if I were you! She's going to rip you to pieces!" 

As if on cue a horrible shriek emanated from the girls' dormitories.

"POTTER!"

James cringed and Sirius started to laugh nervously. The boys heard more curses coming from the rooms, followed by piercing screams. They jumped up from the couch and made a beeline to their dorms.  
  
"Stop right there Black," a hoarse voice screeched behind them, as they reached the stairs. They turned slowly to face a group of girls covered in multicolored slime. Underneath the mess Sirius could make out the infuriated faces of Raven, Lily, and the two other 5th Year Gryffindors who were unfortunate enough to be staying in the same room. James smiled beseechingly at the two other girls, one he recognized as Mary and the other, a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Sorry Joan. I forgot you were in Lily's dorm," he said apologetically, as he watched her face turn an angry shade of red.  
  
Other students stopped and looked curiously at the girls covered in goop. Soon a crowd had formed, encircling the eight Gryffindors.  
  
"Black!" Raven yelled making him face her. Sirius watched as purple goo dripped from her black hair. "I will...pound..." he shrunk back as she gestured wildly and yelled with a crazed voice,"...beat...flog...pain! Lots of pain!"  
  
He crept back to the stairs as she stepped towards him still wringing her hands and staring wildly into his eyes.  
  
"Raven," Sirius said, smiling nervously as she advanced closer. "It was just a joke."  
  
"You destroyed our room," she muttered between gritted teeth. "First there came this goop, and then the snapping trunks. You oversized all of my clothes. And then...shrimp...so many shrimp!"  
  
"S...See," Sirius stuttered, as he was forced up against a cold, stone wall with Raven's enraged face three inches from his. "Just a j..joke. Shrimp are funny. G..get it?" Sirius looked pleadingly over Raven's shoulder towards James but found that Lily had cornered him while Remus and Peter were shrinking back from Joan and Mary.  
  
Sirius suddenly felt a swift smack strike his cheek.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
"Good," she said fiercely. "I hope that'll make you remember to leave me the bloody hell alone."  
  
She turned abruptly and sped towards her dormitory staircase. Sirius slumped back against the wall and watched a James was punched hard in the eye, Peter was kicked roughly in the shin, and Remus got a violent blow to the stomach by Joan. The girls followed Raven up the stairs, soon disappearing out of sight. The crowd dissipated, breaking into groups and whispering about the encounter.  
  
Sirius rubbed his sore cheek, as James walked over to him covering his eye.  
  
"I suppose we deserved that one mate," he said ruefully slumping against the wall next to Sirius. Peter limped over to them making horrible grimaces with each step.  
  
"But I don't think we fared as bad as Remus over there," Sirius said, looking at the crumpled form of his friend who sat helplessly on the floor.  
  
"It wasn't fair," he said painfully. "She's a Beater! I didn't stand a chance!'  
  
"We know," James said sympathetically. "It should've been Sirius who took on Joan. At least it would've been Beater on Beater! And this whole thing was his idea in the first place, so he should've been the one to get hurt the worst!"  
  
"My idea!?" Sirius cried angrily. "My idea!? It was you who thought up that whole shrimp thing and the one where all their clothes..."  
  
"Come on," James said, as he walked over to Remus. "Let's get him upstairs."  
  
James lifted Remus under an arm and Sirius stalked over angrily and carried him by the other one. They lifted him up and stumbled up the steps to their dormitory.  
  
####  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter sat in the Great Hall eating their dinner (Remus had said his stomach still hurt and couldn't make it down). Sirius cringed as jeers floated across the dining hall from the Slytherin table.  
  
_ How could they find out about this already?_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Potter! Beat by a girl!"  
  
"Yeah, look at his eye! He's got a nice shiner!"  
  
"I heard Lupin got hurt so bad he can't get out of bed! He always seemed like a wimp to me!"  
  
"And they all got beat by girls in their own house!"  
  
Sirius looked down the table to see Lily and Raven struggling to hold back laughs.  
  
"Now they're not acting so tough!"  
  
"I wish I would've been there to see it! I bet they all cried like babies!"  
  
Sirius watched a James's fist clenched and his face became an angry red.  
  
"Just leave it," Sirius said, grabbing James's arm. "We'll get them later when the teacher's aren't around."  
  
####  
  
"_No Sirius! I will not come watch you at the Quidditch final," Raven yelled as she yanked her thin wrist out of Sirius's firm grasp.  
  
"But why not? It's not like you have to do homework or anything. You don't need that role of parchment for McGonagall's class until next Friday. That's almost two weeks away," pleaded Sirius.  
  
"Yes, but I really don't want to come see you. Do you know why? Because I hate you Sirius! I hate you!" she screamed loudly, her blue eyes gleaming with fury.__  
_  
Sirius jolted upright in his four-poster bed, Raven's voice resounding in his head. His white t-shirt clung to him, dripping in salty perspiration. His fingers trembling, Sirius pulled apart the hangings that enclosed his bed and stood up.  
  
Sirius tip-toed down the winding staircase to the common room. He dragged a large, squashy armchair up next to the burning embers.  
  
_What is wrong with me?_ he thought._ I can't even sleep anymore without thinking about her. Hmmph... there I go again. I've never thought of anyone so much in my life.  
_  
The tattered blue journal kept flashing across Sirius's mind. His brain replayed the sound of the golden clasp clicking open as James unlocked it carelessly. The crisp sound of the pages being ruffled through...  
  
I _can't tell James I've seen my name. The crazy bloke will bug me until I decide to bloody kill myself. Maybe I didn't even see it. I was probably just over-tired from Quidditch practice. O.W.L.'s too. McGonagall's really been piling on the homework lately. Ughhhh... I have got to get my hands on that bloody journal. Maybe I can find it and burn it or something... **After **I read it. **But, how come James didn't notice my name?** I could've been hallucinating... Naaah.  
_  
"Oh bugger," he croaked tiredly. Sirius silently made his way across the empty common room and stood behind the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
_She really is making me go crazy,_ he thought before walking out of the warm and comforting common room and into the chilly hall. He pulled out his wand and carefully counted the stones from the top, left-hand corner of the Fat Lady's portrait, and roughly pushed in the right one as he said the password briskly.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees!"  
  
The secret passageway opened up, revealing a dark, looming stair. Sirius paused before slowly ascending. At the landing, he looked around and than proceeded stealthily towards the fifth years' room. His hand quivered as he slowly reached for the large, silver doorknob. His shaking fingers grasped it and turned. He pushed the door open swiftly and let out a sigh of great relief when the room remained silent, as if undisturbed. Sirius crept into the dark room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a familiar looking trunk at the end of one of the girls' beds. He walked slowly over and opened it. Sirius winced as the lid creaked.  
  
"Ha Ha Hamph!"  
  
Sirius muffled a laugh as he glanced over the trunks' contents. Piles and piles of Lady Lana's Body Firming and Toning Lingerie littered the bottom.  
  
_Hmmm... I guess this is definitely the wrong trunk. Must be Mary Mickettle's. I always wondered what was in all of those parcels her boyfriend sent her over breakfast,_ he thought as he squinted around the room, still grinning broadly.  
  
_Ha! That has got to be it._  
  
Sirius got up and walked across the room towards an almost identical trunk to the first one.  
  
_ Well, I can see how I got these mixed up._  
  
Sirius yanked at the lid, but it didn't give.  
  
_ Damn it,_ Sirius thought impatiently.  
  
"Alohomora," Sirius said, waving his wand at the iron padlock that kept Raven's belongings secure.  
  
Sirius yanked at the lid a second time, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
_Hmph... I should've known that spell wouldn't have worked. This is the girl that studies charm books for **fun**. Who puts a lock on a trunk in their own dorm anyway? Just because it was ransacked **once**.  
_  
Sirius grinned slyly as he thought back to all of those pranks they had set up.  
  
_It was worth it,_ he thought. _Even though we'll be hearing about it for months from the Slytherins. Beat by girls... Ah, oh well. I guess I'd lock my trunk too, if I knew I was going through my stuff. But, there still must be a key around here somewhere.  
_  
He got up and walked along Raven's bedside to her nightstand.  
  
_Where did they put all those shrimp anyways?_  
  
As Sirius passed Raven's bed, he could just make out her face through a part in the velvet hangings. She wore a taunting half-grin and her eyebrows were raised.  
  
_ She's probably dreaming about how hot I look flying on my broomstick._  
  
He looked away and pulled open the drawer of her nightstand. As he ruffled through the noisy odds and ends as quietly as he could, he felt an indentation in the wood. He pushed forward and a wood panel slid back to reveal a small compartment about one inch deep and three inches wide as well as long. Inside was a small iron key. The top was shaped into a heart. Metal ivy weaved through it.  
  
_Ha!_ thought Sirius. _I guess she's not so smart!_  
  
He snatched the key and returned to the trunk at the foot of Raven's bed. Holding his breath, he slid the key into the padlock and turned it counter- clockwise. A gratifying click resounded in the silent room, and Sirius waited a few seconds before removing the key and gently pulling off the iron padlock. Setting it on the floor, he opened the trunk slowly. Thankfully, it didn't creak.  
  
_Okay, great. Now, all I have to do is look through her stuff without it looking like I looked through her stuff,_ Sirius thought as he stared down at piles neatly stacked books and clothes.  
  
Handy Holiday Cooking Tips, _No_. Friendly Charms and The Perfect Time to Use Them, _No_. A Guide To... _No. How can all of this reading be healthy?_ His heart skipped a beat as he glanced a bit of blue.  
  
_It figures,_ Sirius thought. _It had to be at the bottom of the pile, didn't it? Oh well. At least I found it.  
  
_ Sirius stacked all of the books back into their piles and shut the trunk. He picked up the lock and secured it back in place before he stood up to return the key. He tucked the journal into his robes, as not to lose it on the way back to the common room. But, before Sirius could successfully close the drawer of the nightstand, he knocked over an alarm clock from the edge. It clanged noisily to the floor before Sirius could catch it.  
  
_Bloody brilliant, mate. Now you've done it.  
_  
Sirius bent to pick up the alarm clock and place it back on the stand. When he looked up, he met a pair of glaring blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raven whispered murderously. "Haven't you caused enough destruction already?"  
  
"Just checking to see that you were all safe of course. You know, after your dorm is ransacked, you should be a little more cautious," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh sod off, Black," Raven countered maliciously. "I'll hit you again if I have to. Where is the rest of your gang of twits? Have you come to do more damage?"  
  
"Well, I don't know any twits. Besides yourself, of course. I'm not here to do damage. I've already humiliated you enough."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, this is the _girls' _dormitory. You're not allowed in. Unless you are missing certain manly parts, you shouldn't even be near the girls' staircase, let alone in the _bedrooms_," Raven sneered.  
  
"I was just leaving, so I'll be out of your way in just a few seconds," replied Sirius with the same evil sneer.  
  
"I can still report you," said Raven.  
  
"Well, I know you won't, you didn't last time. And even if you did, you have no proof. No one else knows I'm here."  
  
"I don't _ever_ want to see you, Potter, Lupin or Pettigrew anywhere near me or Lily again. We're both sick of you and..."  
  
"Leaving!" Sirius cut in. "Have a nice night. Sweet dreams," Sirius said spitefully, as he shut the door behind him and started down the staircase.  
  
Back in the common room Sirius returned to his squashy armchair in front of the fire and studied the journal. The blue cover was well worn and had started to peel. The gold clasp wasn't very shiny and the pages were brittle. He undid the clasp and opened the journal to the inside cover. Printed neatly in the center was a name, and inscription.  
  
**Raven Somers  
To our loving daughter on the day she  
was born. May you keep this diary and  
let out your most deepest thoughts and  
feelings. In times of anger, unleash your  
fury, and in times of happiness, shine light  
on a dull page.  
With Love,  
Matthew and Vivian Somers**  
  
_Hmmm... Raven Somers. I never caught her full name. I guess I'm always too busy arguing with her to care. At least her parents sound like decent people. Mine will never understand anything. They'll always discriminate anyone who is different from them._  
  
Sirius turned his thoughts back towards the journal and looked at the first page. It was full of old drawings. He flipped through until he reached a recent section.  
  
**Sept. 1  
  
I had time to write before boarding the Hogwarts Express. I'm at Kings Cross Station. Mother and Father are so happy to be seeing me off. I know they are proud. I will still miss my old school. I hope to feel at home when I arrive at Hogwarts. Well, time to say goodbye. I can write on the train later.  
**  
_ Blah, Blah, Blah,_ thought Sirius. He skipped ahead a few pages and began to read again.  
  
**...That Sirius Black is absolutely the most wretched, stupid, arrogant dolt I have ever met in my life. So much for a nice first week at a new school. I miss my friends at my old school. I'm so glad I met Lily Evans though. She has been wonderful at helping me find my classes and all. And, she's the only other person I know who's read A Guide on Uncommon Incantations and How to Use Them. She's quite smart and I can learn a lot from her. The only downside is that when she's around that Potter boy, she's not to pleasant. I wish those boys were more persistent in their schoolwork than in bothering us. Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew complete the gang of stupidity. Oh well. I'll continue later. It's getting awfully late.  
**  
"What!" Sirius said out loud.  
  
_We aren't that bad are we? I didn't think so. She's just jealous that we're so popular. She only wishes she had three great friends like mine. Evans doesn't count for anything, so that leaves... hmmmm... no one.** Really**... Well, I found my name anyway. Maybe I could show Potter. He's in it too. I should probably read it all first though. Of course, if he asks how I snatched it without getting caught... I can't show him. Then I'd have to tell him Raven caught me, and I would end up bludgering him in the head. He would never leave me alone.  
_  
Sirius skipped ahead a few pages until he spotted his name again.  
  
**Dec. 7  
  
I swear! Black definitely needs to let his head shrink about five sizes before he ever talks to anyone. He is completely and utterly arrogant, and thinks he is above everyone and everything. The only sad thing is, if he shrinks his head, he would shrink his nothingness of a brain too. And we couldn't have that. Just today, Sirius came up to Lily and I while we were skating. Of course he wouldn't be complete without his cohorts in crime, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. He decided to tell us to leave the area because the lake wasn't big enough for all of us. I guess that's true, seeing as his ego barely fits by itself.**  
  
Sirius slammed the journal shut before reading anymore. She obviously had nothing better to do than to write slanderous entries about him.  
  
_Well, enough is enough for one night,_ he thought_. It's really late, I'm tired, and I don't feel like reading about how terrible I am any longer.  
_  
Sirius got up and walked back up to the fifth years' dorm. He shoved Raven's journal under his pillow and jumped under his covers. Before closing his hangings, he glanced at the sprawled, drooling figures of his three best friends. At least he was well-liked by someone. Even if they all were crazy, slobbering gits.


	8. Forest Fears

When Somers Turned To Black

Chapter 7: Forest Fears

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we don't own the movies either!

A/N: Thanks sooooo much for staying with us! It's been so hard to post this with everything going on. Muchas Gracias to everyone who reviewed. We love you all very, very much. Hope you like this chappie!

Raven's journal remained under Sirius's pillow and was soon forgotten. Sirius became increasingly bogged down with homework and was exhausted from Quidditch practices. Patrick Myles, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, was making them work out in all sorts of weather. They had sped through rain for about two hours one day before Patrick finally realized that you can't play Quidditch if you can't see. After one of these grueling, late-night practices, James and Sirius sat exhausted in the common room.

"If Myles keeps us going like that, we're all going to come down with a cold before the match," complained James. He was slumped over a large couch, his black hair still dripping from the persistent rain.

"Move over you idiot," groaned Sirius as he tried to get comfortable on the opposite end of the couch. "I'm trying to keep warm, too. You can't have the whole fire all to yourself."

"Did you have to beat the bludger at me like that?" James asked, massaging his shoulder.

"No. But I did anyway!" laughed Sirius, wiping his sleeve across his forehead.

"Well, let's hope you try to kill the Slytherins, like you tried to kill me!"

"And let's hope _you're_ not such a wimp like you were out there just now," retorted Sirius who was smiling inwardly.

"You were sending that bludger straight at my head. I felt like I was doing some muggle tornado drill. Duck and cover, duck and cover."

"Right," Sirius said sarcastically as James grabbed a pillow and jumped, attempting to smother him.

"Get off!" Sirius laughed.

"Not until you say it," James yelled, pinning Sirius down. "C'mon. Say it!"

"Alright!" Sirius said as James tightened his grip. "James Potter is the best Quidditch player on the face of the earth. I am weak and insignificant next to his awesome power."

James let him go and lounged back into his spot on the couch.

"You'd better believe it," he said, running his hand through his messy black hair, while winking at a table of fourth year girls who were cleaning up to turn in for the night. They giggled loudly.

"You are a git, Potter," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't get the girls like I can," James shot back, waving to the fourth years as they walked up to their dorms. James smiled as another explosion of giggling came from behind him.

They sat in comfortable silence until everyone else had left the common room. This was one of the first nights in about a week and a half that Sirius had been able to just sit down and think. He found that it wasn't necessarily a good thing. The journal passed through his mind for the first time in quite a while.

"Hey, James?" Sirius started hesitantly.

"What?" replied James, who had his eyes closed and was basking in the warmth emitting from the fire.

"You remember that night we raided the girls' room?"

"How could I forget?" James replied as a grin crept across his face. "That was bloody brilliant, that was. What about it?"

"Well, you know the journal you flipped through?" James opened his eyes and sat up, interested. "I decided to go back and get it."

"Why? It's probably full of girly garbage. Nothing important, really. Why did you want to swipe it?"

"I just happened to spot my name and I wanted to know what it said. And… I already got it," Sirius replied.

"Oh. Well, where is it? Have you had a look yet? Bunch of rubbish isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But it's rubbish about us."

"_Us_? What does it say?"

"Hold on," Sirius said as he got up to retrieve the journal.

Sirius ran down the stairs a few seconds later holding the worn, leather book.

"Bring it here, you dolt," pleaded James impatiently.

"Alright, alright," he handed it to James, who inspected it carefully before opening the clasp. "It starts back here," said Sirius as he flipped back to where he had first read about him and James.

As James read the page, his face slowly reddened and he looked up.

"We 'complete the gang of stupidity'. Well, that's interesting. I thought we were quite brilliant."

All of a sudden, James burst out in a fit of laughter. Sirius stared dumbstruck at his best friend.

What could possibly be so funny? He's just read a bashing of himself, and he's rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

"Breathe James, breathe. What is wrong with you?"

"Ha ha ha… Why didn't you tell me you fancied Raven?" James gasped as he tried to regain control.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled. "Who said I liked Raven?"

"Well, isn't it obvious. Only an agitated, lovesick fool would have gone back for that journal. Nobody else would ever get worked up over a few pointless entries."

Sirius was speechless. He knew James was going to take this the wrong way.

So much for a best friend.

"Why does Raven's journal hold any interest in your mind, unless you like her? So that's why you've been touchy ever since Christmas holidays. I knew it was a girl. I was just telling Remus the other day that…"

"I do _not_ like Raven, okay." Sirius cut off his friend. "I was just curious, that's all. I know it's just a bunch of rubbish. I just thought I'd show you before I gave it back."

"Give it back? Are you mad? Just… throw it up the girls' staircase or something. Otherwise she'll know you swiped it."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm turning in. It's been a long day and I'm dog tired," Sirius said, getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch.

"Alright. I'll be up in a while. I'll leave you to your thoughts, loverboy," James replied, looking up at the retreating back of his best friend.

"I knew I couldn't trust the bloody dolt to read that stupid journal," Sirius said out loud as he jumped into his four-poster.

I guess I'll just do what James said and throw the journal somewhere. I can't just toss it up the stairs though. I'll just slip it into a pile of her books or something. And **what is wrong** with that stupid bloke? Now he somehow has the crazy idea that I fancy Raven. I don't know where he pulled that out of. He had better not go telling everyone that I like her. It'll be around the school in a matter of a few hours. I won't get a girl for weeks after they think I've hooked up with **her**.

####

"Oy, Sirius," a beautiful sixth year Ravenclaw called after him as he, James, Remus, and Peter made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "So, I heard you're with Raven Somers?"

Sirius smiled haughtily at her, turned back around and kept walking.

"James, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, lighten up Sirius," said Remus casually. "The last rumor you spread got around in two hours and fifteen minutes. It took James four minutes longer for this one!

"That's just it though. It's a _rumor_. But why did it have to be about _me_?"

"You were the easiest victim," said James matter-of-factly. "Oh, come off it! You know it'll die down in a day or two."

"Yeah, well, it better have before Raven hears about it," said Sirius grumpily.

"Sorry, mate. She already knows," stated Remus. "I heard Lily Evans asking her about it over breakfast. Don't tell me you didn't notice her this morning?"

"Oh, shove off you clod," said Sirius as he punched Remus in the arm.

They walked the remaining length to Defense Against the Dark Arts in considerably higher spirits, and filed in through the door.

"Good morning, good morning," said Professor Ogletree as they sat into their seats. "I have quite a treat for you today. Grab your wands and follow me."

The class got up after extensive rummaging through their bags and filed back out of the classroom.

"Where do you think we're going?" asked James curiously.

"I dunno," replied Sirius. "I reckon outside."

"Very funny," James said as they followed Ogletree through the front doors and across the school grounds.

They stopped in a clearing at the edge of the forest. Colorecd flags marked the beginning of a trail.

"Oh, don't tell me we're going into the Forbidden Forest!" exclaimed Gayle Williams, a Slytherin girl. "It's forbidden! Duh!"

"So much for stating the obvious," muttered Sirius to his friends.

"Okay class. Gather 'round."

"Oh, this should be good. Watching the Slytherins try to get through the forest, I mean. They'll probably all get eaten by Erklings!" laughed James. "Oh, by the way. Sirius, did you ever give Raven back that journal?" he asked in an undertone.

"Not yet, you clod," said Sirius through his teeth.

"Alright," started Professor Ogletree. "Today we will be going through an extensive obstacle course. Everything you have learned so far this year may be part of it. Your goal is to find a simple, but effective way to complete the course in twenty minutes or less. Hindrances will more than likely block your path. You will have to make your way through the forest and grab a key at the end of the course. They will be labeled with each of your names. Your score depends on how well you hex the obstacles and on how fast you are. If you are unsuccessful in retrieving your key in the standing time limit, you will receive a failing score. You will may encounter jarveys, doxies, and pogrebins. Do not be discouraged by this task. I am sure that if you have been paying attention at all this year, you will do fine," Ogletree continued as he looked around at the dumbfounded faces. "To get through the course follow the paths marked by the colored flags. After completing the task, exit the forest by a path lit by bright blue lanterns. If you should become injured, use your wand to send up purple flames. This will be a great review for all who are worried about O.W.L.'s," he finished as he smiled at them.

"Wonderful," complained James. "Now I can go get myself killed! Last week it was Litvy and that stupid Truth-Seeing Draught. I nearly failed that."

"Oh, shove off it," said Sirius. "We're at the head of our class. How bad could we possibly do? He said it would be easy if you had been paying any attention at all."

"I haven't really been paying attention," said Peter shyly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'll come off fine. You almost always do," replied Remus.

"Yes… _almost_ is the key word there," Peter said, frustrated.

Sirius looked around at his fellow classmates. As usual the Slytherins were separated as far as they could away from the Gryffindors. He noticed Snape slightly off to the side of their group. He had his greasy nose in a book as usual. Lucius Malfoy was mocking Professor Ogletree behind his back and making the others laugh loudly. To his left he noticed all of the Gryffindor girls had gathered together, out of the way.

"Hey. What's going on over there?" Sirius said, nudging James in the ribs.

"Ouch! Quit that! I dunno. But I'm sure we can find out. Wait here."

"Where's _he_ going?" asked Remus as he watched James saunter over to the group of females.

"He's going to get his face punched in," Sirius replied.

James continued over until he reached the edge of the group. Up this close, he noticed none other than Lily Evans and Raven Somers in the center.

"What's going on?" he whispered to the girl standing in front of him.

"Oh!" the girl jumped, surprised to see someone behind her. "She's afraid of the forest. It must be the creepy, dark trees."

"Raven?" questioned James curiously. She had always come off to be Ms. Tough. "Is she seriously afraid?"

"Well. I _said_ she was," the girl tutted and turned away.

Sirius watched as James headed towards them with a wide grin splitting his face.

"It looks like your girlfriend is afraid of the Forbidden Forest, Black," said James as his grin only broadened.

"My girl… Oh! Shut up, you meathead. You mean Raven? She's really afraid?"

"How much does that bloody suck?' said Remus as he stared at the large expanse of gloomy pines.

"Oy! Raven!" Sirius yelled at the group of girls. "Be one with the trees. You are the forest creature. Think…fur." At this, James smiled mischievously.

"Sirius!" Professor Ogletree called out. "Why don't you start!"


	9. Doxie Dangers

When Somers Turned to Black

Chapter 8: Doxie Dangers

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we do not own the movies either.

A/N: HOORAY, HOORAY! We got our 50th Reviewer! Yay! Balloons, Streamers, Party Hats! It's time to CELEBRATE! Thanx, Dulcis Caelum. Luv ya mucho! Mwah! Sorry again for the delay on the update. Ahhhhhh… It's sooooooo frustrating. Please don't be mad at us! We love you forever and always for sticking with this story! Tank ya! I'm also very sad to announce that my wonderful co-writer (Christine) of this story is moving away. Far away :( This is really sad and may affect our writing in the future. Sorry about this. It may take long to update because we have a lot of distance to cover in order to get together. And neither of us has our driver's license. Sorry again. Stick with us!

"What?" Sirius said, as he looked up.

"I said, you can go first, Sirius," Professor Ogletree repeated impatiently. "Now, go over to the beginning of the trail and prepare to start."

Sirius reluctantly walked over to the trail and slowly pulled out his wand. He glanced at James, Remus, and Peter who were laughing and pretending that they were being eaten by enormous monsters. Sirius's ears turned pink as he turned to face the path.

"You have twenty minutes," he heard Ogletree call behind him. "Make sure you're back before then."

"Yeah, Sirius! Make sure you're not eaten too!" James yelled.

"Shut up James!"

"It's only a joke!"

"On your mark…"

"You're being such a prat!"

"Get set…"

"Prat!? Prat!? Well you're a bloody twit and I hope you get eaten!"

"I hope I get eaten too so I never have to see that ugly mug again!"

"GO!"

"…And another thing! You look like a grindylow that's been drinking to much butterbeer!"

"Sirius! Move it!" James yelled. "You're losing time!"

"What?"

"I said, you're losing time!"

"It started?" Sirius asked weakly, looking over at Professor Ogletree.

"Yes, Sirius," Professor Ogletree said exasperatedly, as he rolled his eyes. "You've lost about 30 seconds already."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said to himself. Turning back to his friends, Sirius saluted and gave them a regal bow. "Goodbye dear chums. If my body is ever found make sure I have a marvelous funeral and that I'm buried at the exact center of our most beloved quidditch pitch!"

"Go!"

With that, Sirius strode energetically down the path into the Forbidden Forest.

Well, this isn't so bad, Sirus thought to himself as he followed the bright lights down the trail. He looked into the dark, dense trees and the creeping vines. _It's not bad at all._

, Sirus thought to himself as he followed the bright lights down the trail. He looked into the dark, dense trees and the creeping vines. 

Suddenly, Sirius heard a rustling in the bushes. He stopped abruptly and looked over.

It's just a bush. Bushes can't hurt me. He watched as the rustling got more violent and the shrub started to shake wildly. _But it's what's inside the bush that counts._

He watched as the rustling got more violent and the shrub started to shake wildly. 

Sirus walked swiftly past the shrubbery, not looking as it started to growl and grumble. Changing into a quick jog, Sirius turned a corner and the bush was lost from view.

"I think I just passed my first challenge!" Sirus said excitedly (if James were here, he'd be rolling his eyes). "Yes!"

Setting off briskly down the path once more, Sirius felt a boost of confidence and he started whistling a merry tune.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, I beat that stupid bush…whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle, whistle… Hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho!"

Sirius finished his song with gusto and looked up at the twinkling lights leading the way down the trail.

I'm going the right way! he thought happily.

"Toady-nosed bloody prat!"

Sirius halted and looked into the trees.

"James? Was that you?"

"Pickle headed dingbat!"

"This isn't funny!" Sirius called out angrily. "Come out! James… Remus… Peter? Stop messing around!"

"Twitty hairy eared loser!"

"Well you, whoever you are, are a stinky dillhole jerk!"

Silence reigned throughout the forest and Sirius was about to start off when a rustling, yet again, shook the shrubs next to him. Sirius looked down and out jumped a creature. It was a small weasel-like animal with a long thin body and a tiny pointy tail. Its head was large with huge round ears and it also had enormous liquid blue eyes that were staring beseechingly up at him.

"Awwww! How cute!" Sirius said, as he reached out to pet it.

"Owww! What the…. It bit me! The little arse bit me!"

"Big eared idiotic flobberworm!" the little weasel-thing cried out happily.

"It was you!" Sirius said murderously, his face turning a deep red as he massaged his bitten finger.

"Bloody stupid jobberknoll!"

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the blue-eyed creature.

"Pimple faced half-witted billywig!"

"Silencio!"

The jarvey (that's what it is) continued to open its mouth, straining to rain insults on Sirius. Fortunately, nothing came out. Sirius smiled satisfactorily to himself as he watched the creature struggle. Suddenly the jarvey looked up at him and stuck out his tongue. It made hilarious faces at Sirius while dancing around his feet, kicking him every so often.

Sirus started to turn an extreme shade of purple.

"That's it!" he screamed, making the jarvey stop abruptly and look up at him. "It's time you fly!" And with that, Sirus booted the thing back into the forest.

"Ha!" Sirius laughed triumphantly. "Take that!"

Striding down the path once more, Sirius wondered how long he had been on the obstacle course. Quickening his pace, Sirius figured he had been in the forest for about 7 minutes.

Okay so let's see, Sirus thought. _Twenty minus seven is… thirteen! I have about thirteen minutes left! I could make it if…_

, Sirus thought. 

Sirius felt something behind him. Something…following him. Gripping his wand tightly, Sirius whirled around ready to face any foe.

"Ahhhh!" Sirius's battle cry rang throughout the forest. He looked around suspiciously but found nothing. He looked down and saw…a rock.

"It's only a rock, Sirius," he said to himself. Turning back, Sirius made his way down the trail once more.

But again, he felt something behind. Twisting swiftly once more, Sirius searched the trail for a culprit.

"Who's out there?!" Sirius cried. "Show yourself!" Deadly silence greeted his call. Looking down, he saw another rock.

Just a rock, Sirius thought.

Turning back uneasily, Sirus started down the trail once more. And, again, he felt a strange presence following him. He spun around, and looked vainly down the trail.

"Who's out there?" he yelled frantically. "What do you want?"

Sirius looked down, once again, and saw…a rock.

"Stupid rock," he growled. In his frustration Sirius kicked the gray mass, stubbing his toe and then howling in pain.

"Owwww! Ow! Ow!" he cried, hopping on one foot.

Suddenly, Sirius heard an angry growling. He stopped hopping around and he looked apprehensively at the rock.

"What the…?"

He watched in horror as the so-called rock opened beady black eyes and stared up at him angrily. Sirius stepped back quickly as it opened its large jaws to show rows of sharp, white teeth. Sirius dived to the side, as the rock lunged just narrowly missing his leg. Scrambling to his feet, Sirius gripped his wand in preparation as the creature whirled around and prepared to charge.

I am going to die! Sirius thought frantically as it dodged by again. Pointing his wand at the monster apprehensively, he shut his eyes and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!!"

Expecting a blow from the terrifying rock thing and not receiving one, Sirius slowly opened his eyes. He was presented with a floating rock that was growling and struggling, trying to break free.

"Ha!" he cried triumphantly. "Take that!" Sirius then released the charm, watching the thing land heavily on its back.

"And now _you_ fly!" Sirius yelled as he booted it back into the forest.

Once again Sirius marched down the trail. Rounding the corner, Sirius smiled happily to himself but his joyful disposition turned to dismay as he viewed a dense cloud of doxies blocking the path. He watched as they skipped and played, making mischief and destroying everything.

Great, Sirius thought angrily. _Where is the end of this idiotic obstacle…_ He drifted off as he spotted a glimpse of light shining through the mass of creatures.

, Sirius thought angrily. He drifted off as he spotted a glimpse of light shining through the mass of creatures. 

"The keys!!" he yelled excitedly. Picking up a thick branch from the trailside and bracing himself, Sirius ran full-throttle at the horde of doxies.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Slashing through the creatures, Sirius ploughed towards the keys. He yelped in pain as their teeth and claws scratched his face and arms, and tore his clothes. He knocked doxies roughly out of the way, smashing into them with his sturdy branch. Reaching the outskirts of the pack, Sirius broke through and lunged towards the gold key with his name. He wrapped his fingers tightly around it.

"BOO-YAH!"

"I've got it!" yelled Sirius as he burst out of the Forbidden Forest and held up the golden key. "I've got it!"

"Hey Sirius!" James shouted, as he ran up. "Great job! You didn't get eaten! But look at you! Definitely makes you more ugly when you're scratched up like that!"

"Shut up, you twit!" Sirius said. "Where's Ogletree? I need to show him the key."

"He had to take Molly Flanders up to the infirmary. She broke her ankle half way down the trail and couldn't finish," he said. "So now we're all waiting. Except for your lovergirl. She's still in the forest."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Raven's still in the forest," James repeated. "She went in about five minutes after you did, and then the whole thing got stopped. Ogletree said to contact him if you dolts didn't get out of the forest on time."

All of a sudden a shower of purple flames shot from the treetops.

"Oh no," Sirius groaned. "Guess who's in trouble." Lily ran up looking at the flames frantically.

"We have to go get Professor Ogletree," she cried. "Raven could be hurt in there!"

"Relax Evans," James said as he started towards the school. "We can go up to the castle and get him. Com'on Sirius! Sirius?!"

James looked back and watched as his bud dashed towards the path entrance.

"Where are you going you twit!!??" James shouted angrily as Sirius disappeared from view.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he jogged up them. "Why is he going back into the forest?"

"Stupid twit!!" James ranted.

"We need to get the Professor," Lily said over James.

"Stupid stupid stupid …."

"Raven is in trouble…"

"Stupid stupid…."

"And now Sirius is too!"

"TWIT!"

Five minutes later Professor Ogletree and Madam Pomfrey came dashing across the lawn.

"What's going on here!" he yelled as he reached the students.

"Raven sent up purple flames when you were in the infirmary and Sirius ran into the forest to save her," a Hufflepuff girl piped up.

"This is fantastic!" Ogletree exclaimed angrily. "That boy is going to have detentions for a month!!"

Just then Sirius stumbled out of forest. His head was bleeding profusely and he was covered in twice as many scratches. In his arms was an unconscious Raven. As Ogletree and Pomfrey ran towards him, Sirius sank to his knees.

"Damn doxies," he muttered.

Dulcis Caelum- Yeah! 50th Reviewer! Partay! Woo Woo… Woo Woo! Thank you sooooooooooo much! We hope we can get another 50 just as easily! Hey… we're glad you liked the "think… fur" line. Ha Ha! It used to be "think… fins and gills". But… don't ask. It was changed for the obvious reasons!

Rinaula- We know we would've killed Sirius on contact! He He! But we're glad Raven didn't cause than we wouldn't have a story!

Caroline EMA Melbourne- Sooooooo very glad you didn't give up on us! Thanx a bunch! Wow! Thanx for pointing out the "dog-tired" thing. We didn't even notice. Hee Hee! But we did notice that you changed your profile. It's _much_ shorter! What happened? J/W…. Tanks again!

- Sooooooo very glad you didn't give up on us! Thanx a bunch! Wow! Thanx for pointing out the "dog-tired" thing. We didn't even notice. Hee Hee! But we did notice that you changed your profile. It's shorter! What happened? J/W…. Tanks again!

Amber Spirit- Glad you like it! Keep reviewing. We love it a lot!

Teknocat- So glad you're hangin' in there! Keep checkin' for that next chappie! And keep reviewing too! Hee Hee! It always makes our day!

Aerandir- Sorrrrrrrrry we didn't have _time_ to post earlier, you dolt! Vacation got in the way! Ahhhhhhhh! We hope it _never _ever ever happens again! We gotta get together sometime! Call me: KC and Jd….

- Sorrrrrrrrry we didn't have to post earlier, you dolt! Vacation got in the way! Ahhhhhhhh! We hope it ever ever happens again! We gotta get together sometime! Call me: KC and Jd….

EyesofEmerald- Hey buddy Oh pal! Sooooo Sorry that I didn't post faster. Jade finally got me this chapter! Luv ya, Jade.


	10. Forest Woes

**When Somers Turned To Black**

**Chapter 9: Forest Woes**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we do not own the movies either.

**A/N: **Again, I must apologize for such a long wait on this chapter… It's been a long haul since I last posted. I truly don't deserve your reviews because of how awful an author I've been! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'll try to post more frequently! Thanks to all the reviewers from the last chapter!

-

"Sirius… Sirius…"

"Uhhhhh…" groaned Sirius.

"C'mon. Wake up. You've been out for hours" coaxed a familiar voice.

"Wha… what's goin' on" asked Sirius as he slowly opened his eyes. The pounding in his head kept an annoyingly steady rhythm as if keeping time with a large clock.

"You're in the hospital wing" replied a worried-looking James. "What happened in there"

"Is Raven okay" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. She's fine" said Remus. "She woke up soon after we got her here. She's down the ward a ways" he said, pointing to a curtained area of the infirmary.

"Oh…" Sirius trailed off.

"Well, care to tell us why you look like you've been attacked by a bunch of bloody rogue bludgers" James asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I think you just ruined your image as the most handsome 5th year in the school" Remus said rolling his eyes. "What is the world coming to when we can't even preserve such a pretty face"

"Oh, knock it off, will you?'' Sirius replied, grinning slightly.

The grin slowly faded as he looked perplexedly down the ward again. James, Remus and Peter all stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well" Sirius started hesitantly"after I went in the first time, I noticed that it seemed just a little to easy."

"What are you talking about" asked Remus.

"It just wasn't as… difficult as Professor Ogletree made it out to be. I went through the whole course and not once did I meet up with some big obstacle that he likes to sometimes add into his tasks. You know, like a troll or something."

"He can't have gotten a troll, they're under Ministry restri…" started Remus.

"Shhh" said James.

"So… when I saw Raven send up the purple sparks, I got kind of worried."

"Why" Peter questioned.

"I figured maybe since I didn't have any obstacles, maybe… well, maybe they all were by her" Sirius finished slowly.

"Okay… so let me get this straight" James started. "You risked _your _neck for Raven, of all people, and there weren't even any obstacles that were life-threatening"

"Are you kidding me! Look at my face"

"Well, yeah, it is pretty ugly" James laughed.

"No! Seriously. I was right. All of the real difficult creatures were attracted to her for some reason."

"I'm sure you just took the right detour or something and missed most of them" Remus replied logically.

"There weren't any detours. It was just a wide path all the way to the keys. When I went back in, she was only like halfway through and was trying to fight off a swarm of red caps and some fire crabs among other things. The red caps kept bludgeoning her and she was bruised all over and bleeding…" Sirius trailed off. His friends pretended to not see as Sirius looked down and wiped his tear-laden eyes on his sleeve.

"She looked over at me all helpless and then just fainted" Sirius finished. "All he creatures suddenly just backed off and scurried away as I walked towards her. I picked her up and… well you know the rest."

"What's with all the extra scratches then" Peter asked.

"Oh. It seems the Doxies weren't to happy with me carrying out one of their victims before they even got to her. They came after us and I got clawed at some more." Sirius sighed.

James reached over and grabbed Sirius's shoulder as his friend looked away. "Hey… you look tired. Maybe you should get some rest. C'mon guys" James said, motioning to Remus and Peter. As they left the infirmary, James looked back at Sirius's unmoved figure. "That was a really brave thing you did today, Sirius. I'll try to get you out of detention. See ya."

-

The next day, Sirius lay in his bed, staring up at the maroon hangings. It was near lunch and James slid into the dormitories to see if Sirius was coming down to the great hall. He walked over and leaned against Sirius's bedpost.

"Hungry?"

"Not really." Sirius didn't look over at James. "By the way, thanks for persuading Ogletree for me. I could've ended up cleaning the kneazle cages for a month after classes."

"No problem. I think he was just happy that you and Raven ended up okay. The guilt was definitely there for leaving in the middle of class," James smiled. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you, but Raven's out of the hospital wing. She got out about an hour ago."

Sirius finally looked over at James eagerly. So, she's not like permanently… damaged or anything?"

"No… she's just a little bruised. And I think maybe still in shock. But she's fine."

Sirius grinned for the first time since the day he entered the forest.

"Hey. What's going on between you and Raven? For two people who seem to hate each other so much you sure did seem really worried about her… I mean REALLY worried," James teased, snickering.

Sirius blushed severely and snorted.

"No, James."

"Oh quit it! Are you in _LOVE_? Aww! Wittle Siwius is in wove! Sirius and Raven sittin' in a tree…"

"Shove it, James!" Sirius smirked. Then he looked at James seriously. "If I tell you something, you've got to swear you'll never tell anyone. Even Remus or Peter."

"C'mon, Sirius. You know I'd never say anything if you didn't want me to."

"I don't know hoe I feel about Raven… but all I know is when I saw her in the forest, all helpless and… hurt," Sirius stops and gulps, remembering, "I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and my blood stopped flowing. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Well, chum. If that isn't love, I don't know what is," James smiled.

Sirius sat up and whacked James in the arm. "I… am… not… in love with Raven!" James cowered as Sirius repeatedly punched him, grinning all the time.

"Yeah. Sure," James chuckled. "Hungry now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

-

**A/N: **Don't worry! I've got a couple of chapters lined up! I'll post in a couple of days! K? Thanx again to all the dedicated reviewers!


	11. Animagus Almost, Again

When Somers Turned To Black

Chapter 10: Animagus Almost, Again

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we do not own the movies either.

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry again for the long chapter wait! It's hard juggling a play, an English essay, and all of the other homework I've had lately while still writing this story. BTW, this is mostly Kelly writing/posting now because of Christine's move. SOB :( Hope you like this chapter… **(EyesOfEmerald- snogging… sigh… It shall show up soon… As You Wish! Hee Hee…)

* * *

**

Hi Guys! Sorry again for the long chapter wait! It's hard juggling a play, an English essay, and all of the other homework I've had lately while still writing this story. BTW, this is mostly Kelly writing/posting now because of Christine's move. SOB :( Hope you like this chapter… 

The first time Sirius saw Raven after the forest incident, she was eating her dinner in the Great Hall and laughing with her friends as if nothing had happened.

"Oy, Sirius!" James called. "Come on. I'm starvin'."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sirius muttered only half-conscience of James' worried glance. "Hey Remus," he said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. His fellow students quickly averted their questioning gazes. "James?" Sirius whispered.

"What?" James answered through a mouthful of toasted yams.

"What's wrong with everybody?"

"Do you mean besides the obvious?" James inquired sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Black. Nobody will remember anything even happened in a day or two."

"It's just that I feel like I committed a crime or something," Sirius said, looking around.

"You didn't. People just don't want to mention it in case you'll go off on them," James explained, swallowing his minced meat pie.

"Why would I do that?" Sirius said, surprised.

"Well, one time you decided to hex a bunch of second years just because they asked if you were okay after you spilled your potions drought all over yourself. And there was that other ti..."

"Okay, okay," Sirius grinned. "I get it."

"You look like crap," Remus interrupted. "Eat something," he finished practicably as he attempted to wipe his mouth of the remnants of food.

"Thanks a lot," Sirius frowned, but started to fill up his plate nonetheless.

"No problem."

* * *

"Raven! Wait up," Sirius shouted. It was around 8:00 and the students were still permitted to go to the library or do as they pleased for another hour or so. Sirius was exiting the boys' lavatory when he saw Raven a ways down the corridor. James, Remus and Peter had already left towards the common room right after supper. 

Raven turned around and looked blankly at Sirius as he hurried toward her.

_Okay Sirius… Deep breath. It's your chance to talk to her without everybody staring. _

"Hey," Sirius said quietly as he caught up with her. "Can we talk."

"Do I have a choice?" Raven replied, walking towards the empty Transfiguration room.

_Ooookay. That doesn't sound to good. _

He followed her into the room and closed the door behind them. She was sitting on one of the desks staring at him with that familiarly demanding look.

_Oh my god… look at those legs… _

"Soooo…" Raven started.

Sirius cleared his throat rather louder than he wanted.

"Ummm," Sirius stumbled. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I could've got out of there myself, you know."

"What!" Sirius said, surprised.

"I was doing just fine until you showed up," Raven insisted.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius said, starting to get angry. "You were like half-dead when I showed up!"

"I was not half-dead!" Raven shouted. "You show up and drag me out of there just so you can look good in front of all those stupid girls that faun over you all the time and expect me to be grateful. Then I look like an idiot because you decide to 'save the day'."

"I can't believe this!" Now Sirius was shouting too. "I went in there because I didn't want you to get hurt. Did that ever occur to you? Just because we're not always on the greatest terms… no wait. We're never on the greatest terms. That doesn't mean I'm just going to let you get hurt." By this time Raven was staring at him open-mouthed.

"Did you ever think of what it was like for me to see you in there all bloody and cut up? And then you just… fall over."

Sirius started to lower his voice and took a deep breath before he continued. "I thought you _died._" Sirius started to move closer to her and could feel her body-heat emanating off her flushed skin before he paused. "And if you even care how I felt, I felt like my soul was being sucked out slowly and I couldn't even get enough breath to call your name." By this time his face was only inches from hers and he was whispering raggedly. Teardrops were slowly trickling down Raven's rosy cheeks and she was looking down at her feet as they dangled between Sirius' legs. Sirius reached slowly up and grasped Raven's chin gently. He tilted her head so that her icy blue eyes were staring straight into his.

"Please don't be mad at me."

And then he leaned in until the inches between their faces were closed as Sirius put his mouth to hers. She slowly slid her thin arms around Sirius' waist and bent into the kiss. Sirius was experiencing pure ecstasy. His hand left her chin and slowly started stroking her silky, black hair. He delicately felt her tender lips with his tongue and just as he strengthened their bond she pulled away.

"Sirius…" Raven started, "just… don't.

Sirius watched as Raven left the Transfiguration room and left the door ajar behind her.

* * *

Raven had left Sirius feeling entirely empty and drained (although Sirius would never admit it). And, since she seemed to be ignoring him, they both basically avoided each other all together. Sirius' ego was deeply bruised and he dealt with his feelings by pretending nothing ever happened. A few days later, Sirius and James were up to their normal scheming, Sirius trying to forget Raven and James trying to make things seem normal.

* * *

"C'mon," nagged James as he struggled to keep the invisibility cloak over Sirius and himself. 

"What's the rush? It's the middle of the night. No one is stupid enough to be roaming the corridors this late."

James shot Sirius an irritated glare.

"Well… besides us I mean," Sirius continued.

"Filch is going to skin us alive if you don't shut your bloody mouth," whispered James. "Good thing we didn't bring Peter, this cloak seems like it shrunk."

"No. It's your head. It seems to have gotten considerably larger overnight!" Sirius laughed loudly.

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Sorry!"

"Stick your wand out so we can see better," ordered James quietly.

"Alright, alright. What is it with you anyway? Lumos!"

The corridor illuminated in front of them.

"I just want to get going with this animagus thing," began James. "We keep forgetting to look stuff up, with everything that's been going on and all, and I want to be able to do this by the end of this year."

"Oh, sod off," said Sirius. "We've been trying for over two years now. I reckon we're nearly there."

"I know. We're so close. Well, except for Peter maybe, but we can help him out later."

"I bet you'll be a full-fledged animagi real soon. I mean, you've almost already done it," Sirius said as he tried to keep his voice from wavering under a hint of jealousy. "Got any whimsy on what it was yet?"

"I still think maybe it was a horse. I dunno, mate," replied James thoughtfully. He hesitated before continuing slowly. "If you could be any animal, what would you be?"

"Hmmm… probably a niffler so I could find all the gold I wanted… but then, I wouldn't say no to an elephant. Then I could just step on you whenever I wanted you to shut up," he quipped.

"No, seriously," James said impatiently. "I really want to know."

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it too much. But if I had to choose, it would be a falcon. Then I would be," here Sirius paused for a moment. "Free."

Sirius sighed and looked down at his feet. James glanced over at his best friend. More than anything in the world he wanted him to be happy. Too bad Sirius didn't have parents like his. They weren't all that bad, really. Seeing Remus turn into a werewolf every month is enough to deal with. Now Sirius is talking about freedom again. James wanted to question him, but he decided not to press him. Sirius could always come stay with him when they were on holiday.

"I hope I'm something fast and strong," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, here's the library. Let's go."

"Alright," started Sirius when they arrived at the restricted section of the enormous library. "Now, we've checked those rows," he said pointing to the first few sections of books, "so you can start here and I'll go farther down. Look for anything on Animagi. When you've found as many as you can carry, meet me back over here and we'll sneak back up to the common room."

"Right."

About a minute later Sirius turned around to a tapping on his shoulder.

"What?"

"C'mon. Aren't you done yet?" asked James as he struggled to hold an enormous amount of books.

"You dolt," said Sirius. "You can't just grab any book. Do half of these even say anything about animagus?"

"I dunno. I just grabbed a shelf."

"Argh… just take books that look like they'd _help_."

"Fine," said James, dropping the books messily on a random shelf and going to search again.

_"Spells… spells… more spell books… **'1001 Uses for Engorgement Charms'**. Ha ha. That's a good one. I'll have to check this out sometime. Ah! **'Famous Animagi of the Millennium'**. Guess I'll grab that one._

After searching a few more rows of books thoroughly, Sirius and James awkwardly made their way down the 7th floor corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ow! Stop shoving me, you prat!"

"Well, you're the one with the big head that keeps getting in the way, you idiot!" Sirius said, than without thinking, knocked himself into James. As a result, books spewed out of James' outstretched arms and across the corridor.

"Now look what you've done," James yelled.

"Oh, shut up, you jerk!" Sirius yelled back. "You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, seriously," James said covering Sirius's mouth with his hand. "Look in front of you."

"Ug grap!"

"What?" whispered James.

"I said," Sirius started, pulling James' hand off of his mouth, "Oh crap!"

Standing in front of them was the caretaker, Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Her yellow, lamp-like eyes were staring blankly at the space where James and Sirius should be visible. They had the feeling that it didn't matter if they were invisible or not. She stared 'at them' for a few seconds longer than set off down the long corridor, sauntering along quickly.

"You know what that means," Sirius said.

"Yeah… Filch is gonna be here any second, and if he catches us, I'm going to make sure he skins you first, you bloody dolt," James said through clenched teeth.

But before Sirius could utter anything in reply, Filch came ambling awkwardly around the corner and down the corridor straight towards them.

"Run," whispered Sirius inaudibly as he watched Filch's gait loom nearer.

"What?"

"Run!" Sirius said.

They struggled with the remaining books all the way down the corridor until Sirius whipped James alongside him behind a statue of Hephuria the Brave.

"Good job," Sirius said hoarsely. "You've left all those books down there."

They stared as Filch bent over to inspect a large, green text.

"Ugh," James groaned. "That was a good one too."

But as Filch opened the cover to read the title, a large crash emanated from the floor below.

"PEEVES!" screeched Filch, dropping the book reluctantly to follow Mrs. Norris towards the racket. "I'LL HAVE YOU THIS TIME, PEEVES!"

"Phew," Sirius groaned, relieved.

"This is about the only time I wish Peeves was here to thank for causing mayhem," James sighed happily.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Lets get those books and get out of here before Filch and his cat get back," said James as they made their way cautiously out from behind the statue of Hephuria.

They stooped to pick up the scattered books and quickly made their way to the common room. They walked through the portrait hole and pulled off the invisibility cloak. Only then did they notice Remus sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"I couldn't find you guys after Astronomy class," Remus said with a curious glance at the invisibility cloak dangling from James' teeth due to the enormous mass of books in both of his friends' outstretched arms. "Where'd you go?"

"Ummm…"

"Uh…," Sirius stuttered. "We were… looking up stuff on…"

"We were looking for that book Flitwick was talking about in class the other day." James swiftly kicked Sirius in the leg discreetly.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah. You know, **_'Hexes That Make You Wish You Were Dead'_**."

"Yep. That's the one," James followed.

"Then why are you carrying all of those others if you were only looking for one?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Well… we came across some other interesting ones while we were trying to find that one," Sirius said quickly.

"Oh," started Remus. "So… what'd you get?"

"Oh… just stuff," said James. "Look, I'm really tired and I think I'm gonna turn in. What do you reckon, Sirius?"

"Yeah, I was just about to say that," Sirius replied and they turned quickly around and headed up the boys' staircase.

"Why did you lie?" asked Sirius.

"What d'you mean? Why did _I_ lie? You were the one that made up the book we were supposedly looking for. Plus you know how Remus is about us becoming Animagi."

"Yeah, but he didn't exactly tell us not to try. In fact, all he told us was to not get caught," Sirius retaliated.

"Yeah, and we almost got caught, didn't we?"

"Oh, shut it. We'll just wait 'til everyone else is asleep than we can start looking through all these," Sirius said as he threw his pile of books under his four poster.

James followed suit and flopped down onto his bed.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" asked James quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… what if someone gets hurt or one of us gets stuck in the middle of transforming. That'll be a doozy, explaining that one to the school nurse."

"James, you know we have to do this. It's our best friend that we're talking about here. He would do it for us. Plus, I know _we_ can do it. It's Peter I'd be worried about."

"I guess you're right," James replied just as Remus came through the door.

Sirius and James pretended to be asleep as Remus got ready to crash. They both waited silently until they heard soft snoring emanating from behind his bed curtains.

"James?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon."

They slid all of the books out from underneath their beds and headed quietly back down the spiral staircase.

"So what did you find?" asked Sirius as they sat down at their favorite table by the fire in the now empty common room.

"Well, I got a couple just on old Animagi. There wasn't much about how to become one where I was looking."

"I got some pretty good stuff. One of them explains how you should change and everything. It also shows what can go wrong. It's pretty gruesome really. It's that blue one over there," said Sirius as he pointed to a text sitting at the edge of the table.

"Phew! Good thing Filch didn't get his hands on this. That was a close one," James let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Remind me to thank Peeves one of these days," joked Sirius. "Well, I reckon we better get started."

"Yeah."

"Hey, this one is good," said Sirius after a while. "Listen to this**_. 'To obtain your animagus form, concentrate carefully on becoming the animal. You will not truly be able to become an animagus unless you are aware of your 'other self', so to speak.'"_**

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked James.

"I guess you have to already know what animal you are going to turn into before you can make the transformation."

"What? This is gonna take a lot longer than I thought," said James frustrated.

"Yeah, but if you've already almost done it than you must know what animal you are going to turn into. Right?"

"I dunno. It's not like I was sure about the whole horse thing."

"Well, try it," said Sirius.

"What?"

"Try it. The worst you can do is get stuck," said Sirius with a grin.

"Oh, very funny," James said, but then his face got serious. Sirius watched as his friend grimaced under the strain of hard concentration.

"It says here that you can't try too hard and that you should clear your mind of everything but what you are about to become," Sirius added helpfully.

"Shut up, you dolt," James said then went back to his silent state.

But before Sirius could pronounce another useful hint, however, he gasped as he watched James. He had fallen to the floor and his face was contorted in focus. Just as Sirius was about to rattle him aware, James' legs became long and thin, as did his arms. His ears were considerably larger and had started to sprout short, fawn colored fur. His nose and mouth formed into one and began to lengthen. Then, just as soon as it had started, James was back to his normal self.

"Whoa…" said Sirius after he had given James a few minutes to recover. "That was really weird."

"Well? What was I?" James asked excitedly.

"I dunno. I'm thinking it was a horse like you said. You didn't do it far enough for me to tell."

"Yeah, but the book said you have to truly know your inner something or other before you can fully do it. I was concentrating really hard on that horse and I don't think that's what it's supposed to be." James said as he thought intently on his other form.

"I suppose it could be something else," Sirius shrugged.

"Well, it's your turn."

"What!" Sirius said.

"It's your turn. Just do what the book said. You can do it if I did."

"Alright. Then… here goes."

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind as best he could. He saw Raven glaring at him, Filch chasing himself and James, and his father's looming figure taunting him to no end.

_Stop it, Black. It says clear your mind, not think of everything at once. _

Once again Sirius concentrated hard on clearing his mind. All of a sudden, he felt like he was floating. A dark, blurry, black figure was walking toward him in his mind.

_What is it… C'mon get closer. _

But Sirius's mind went back to other things and his concentration broke.

He looked up at James.

"Well? Did I do anything?" Sirius asked his awestruck friend already knowing the answer.

"You sort of went all rigid, then you got black fur all over."

"What was I?"

"You know that I don't know. By the looks of these books, you have to find out for yourself. I don't think anyone will know until you do."

"Oh," said Sirius disappointedly.

"I guess we should get back to bed," James stretched his arms over his head and groaned with exhaustion. "This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought."

"Alright," said Sirius. "We can take these books back tomorrow or something."

"We haven't finished 'em."

"Just the ones that we've already read," said Sirius wearily. "We've already gotten all the information we could out of those."

"Okay," James said. "Let's go now. That was really good. I can't wait to tell Peter. Ha! He's gonna be so jealous when he finds out he's the only one who can't change yet."

"Yeah. Even though we haven't fully changed yet. We can still beat him up about it."


	12. Friends Fight, Foes Fathom

**When Somers Turned To Black**

**Chapter 10: Friends Fight, Foes Fathom**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter works. Fortunately, we don't own the movies either.**

**A/N: Hope you're staying with us! Thanx for all the reviews… Also thank you to my beta for this chapter, Aerandir. Luv ya! Again, I know this is frustrating, but I am truly sorry for all the time in between posts. This school year has been really busy. But that's okay! Almost over! Three… more… days! YES! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter continued to gape open-mouthed at Professor McGonnagol as she proceeded to explain.

"So, due to your increasingly disastrous grades, I will be assigning a mandatory study group to all fifth years."

"Professor, why should everyone have to be assigned study groups, when not everyone is failing," stated Remus boldly.

"If you had been paying attention you would have caught that part, Mr. Lupin," snapped McGonnagol, frustrated. "To pass your O.W.L.'s , I'm afraid grades will have to improve greatly. At this point, no one is even close to just barely obtaining a satisfactory grade."

"But Professor…" said Sirius whimsically.

"No buts, Mr. Black," McGonnagol cut in sharply. "Now, study group will start after all of your normal classes are finished for the day. They will begin promptly after supper tomorrow in the library. You will work a full hour and a half every other evening until your overall grades improve."

"WHAT!" resounded the class angrily.

"And I can assure you ," McGonnagol continued loudly, attempting to speak over the loud protest, "that you will not be partnered with an apparent friend. The list of partners can be seen after class. You will only be partnered with someone of your house."

As soon as the bell rang, students clustered around McGonnagol's bulletin board. Messages could be placed and erased with the flick of a wand. Sirius scanned the list quickly. He spotted his name towards the bottom and followed it across to his partner's name. He let out a loud groan as he saw who it was.

"Ugh, I can't believe McGonnagol put me _her_.

"It figures I'm stuck with her again," groaned Sirius to James who was clearly paying no attention to his whining.

James rolled his eyes and looked over at Sirius.

"You are a prat, Sirius Black. You guys aren't even talking anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Shut up, James," Sirius snarled.

"Ah… dear Lily," James teased, soon forgetting his argument with Sirius, as Lily craned her neck to get a better look at the list.

"Move, Potter," she said piercingly, pushing James out of her way.

"Ugh," Lily said her face contorted in frustration. "This has got to be another sick joke," she exclaimed.

James laughed as she shoved her way to Professor McGonnagol.

"Please tell me you did not put me with Potter," begged Lily.

"Alright, I did not put you with Potter," McGonnagol said. Lily smiled, relieved but McGonnagol continued. "But unfortunately for you, I did. I already informed the entire class that you would not be with a good friend. You should have expected the worst seeing as that is obviously how you feel about the pairing."

Lily's smile faded as she glanced menacingly back at James.

"What is it?" James sneered. "Afraid I'll bite?"

"No. Afraid _I_ will."

"Oh! A bit feisty today, aren't we?" James shot back haughtily.

Meanwhile, Raven attempted to make her way through the clusters of students towards the bulletin.

"No need, Somers," Sirius said grimly as he watched her scan the list.

"No need for what? Do we know each other?"

"We're partners," Sirius replied simply.

"What! Not you!"

"Sorry I'm not good enough."

"Well, I guess it's not your fault," Raven started heinously. "Your parents were the ones that decided to have you in the first place."

Without even thinking, Sirius grabbed Raven around the throat.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me about my parents like that again," he snarled.

Raven gasped for breath as she struggled to escape Sirius's grip.

"What is _wrong _with you!" she strained.

McGonnagol overheard Raven's yell and quickly made her way behind Sirius.

"Black! Put her down! What has gotten into you? That is twenty points from Gryffindor. And you most definitely will be serving a detention with me after classes. I am appalled at this behavior!" McGonnagol bellowed.

"Professor?" Raven asked angrily as she rubbed her reddened and slightly chaffed neck. "I am already studying for O.W.L.'s with Severus and Lily. Is it truly necessary for me to have to deal with _him_?"

"Yes. We will still keep the same partners. I refuse to make an exception in your case. Maybe if you spend more time together you will not be as ridiculously immature towards your fellow classmate. This may just teach you a lesson."

"Teach us a lesson!" Raven yelled. "You expect me to study for O.W.L.'s with this… this… _strangler_?"

"That is enough, Somers!" McGonnagol yelled. "You will also serve detention with me after classes," then turning to Sirius she continued, "I want to see you both at 8:00 sharp. No excuses."

"But professor…" Raven started, ready to argue her case.

"8:00."

Sirius glared at Raven as she stormed out of the room. James stared at Sirius with wide eyes.

"What's gotten into you, you dolt?"

"Nothing," Sirius said and then just as fast as Raven had left, so had he.

* * *

"Look!" James yelled. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll find the mirrors. I've just misplaced them or something."

The Gryffindors had returned to the common room and were haughtily discussing the circumstances among themselves.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in detention with her again!" Sirius scowled angrily. "I was really counting on something to do, James."

"I can't help if you have detention, so don't yell at me. You're the one that decided to choke Somers in the middle of McGonnagol's class. Real smart, you dolt. You're the one who got into this."

"Oh, great friend you are. Back up Raven and not me! She started it anyway," Sirius growled.

"All she said was something you would have said to anyone else. She insulted you, Black, and you can't handle it."

"Oh, sod off! If you're so sure it's my fault, I'm sure that we're not friends anymore."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sirius grabbed a book and threw it at James, narrowly missing his shoulder, before storming out of the crowded common room.

_I can't believe this. I get detention because of Raven, and lose my best friend all in the same day._

* * *

Sirius made his way into the Transfiguration classroom just as his watch read 8:00.

"Good. I expected you to be late, Sirius," said McGonnagol good-naturedly. "This is the second time you've proven me wrong, although I'm disappointed that your promptness occurs only during detention."

"Well, Professor, I just couldn't wait to see you again today," said Sirius with a sarcastic smirk.

"In a bad mood, are we? Well, a couple of hours' worth of sitting with Miss. Somers should help clear that up."

'What?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"You two," McGonnagol started, now looking at Raven who was sitting towards the back of the classroom, "will sit facing each other until you can successfully apologize."

"We have to stare at each other until we apologize?" he sputtered. "Never!" Sirius griped.

"Well, then you will be here all night. I assure you, I am not tired in the very least so I have no problem whatsoever sitting here until tomorrow morning if need be," McGonnagol answered.

"You may sit directly in front of Miss. Somers and turn your desk around to face her," she continued.

Sirius slumped over to the seat and turned it towards Raven. She glared at him maliciously.

"Thanks a lot for getting us into this, Black," Raven said seethingly.

"Oh, I got us into this, did I?" Sirius replied. "You're the one who insulted me in the first place. I really didn't have a problem with you as my partner to begin with since we weren't talking anyway."

"Yes, I _insulted_ you. That doesn't give you any reason to _strangle_ me!"

"You didn't have to bring my parents into it," Sirius glowered.

"What have your parents got to do with anything?" asked Raven disbelievingly. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah. It may be ridiculous to you, but you never insult a Black without facing the consequences."

_Oh great! Now I sound like my father. I shouldn't have said that. Wait… What do I care for? This is **Raven Somers**. The one who blows me off every time I try to be the least bit nice. I guess it was uncalled for, but I'm not going to let her know that._

"Ha!" Raven laughed sarcastically. "Without facing the consequences! Well, it looks like your facing some of your own right now."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't have said anything to me."

"Oh, so now I'm guilty for talking?"

"Yes. And if you want to get out of here, I suggest you apologize so we can be on our dandy way," Sirius said snidely.

"Me? Apologize? Ha! I'm not apologizing until you do," said Raven stubbornly.

"Well, we'll be sitting here a very long time."

"Fine."

The clock ticked by slowly.

30 minutes went by…

… one hour…

… two hours…

"Will you two stop being stubborn and apologize?" Professor McGonnagol said after all the two did was silently stare at each other. "I'm sure you would both like to go to bed just as much as I do."

Sirius quickly gave McGonnagol a loathing stare.

"I thought you weren't tired," Sirius sneered. He looked back at Raven grimly.

"Well?" he asked scathingly.

"Well_, what_?" Raven shot back.

"Nothing."

_Why doesn't she just apologize, so we don't have to keep staring at each other. I mean, I'm something to look at, but she's… Ahhhh! I just want to go to bed. The worst part is that I have to see her again tomorrow. Well, better get this over with._

"Sorry," Sirius mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked angrily.

"I said… sorry."

Raven looked so surprised that she let her eyebrows unfurrow and her mouth gape open.

"Umm… I am too. Sorry, I mean," she said quickly, and it looked like she truly meant it.

"Well, it's about time. Now off with you," McGonnagol sighed. "I hope you've learned your lesson. I certainly don't want to be doing this again anytime soon."

Sirius and Raven followed Professor McGonnagol out of the classroom and started towards the grand staircase. Raven was staring down at her feet and Sirius looked at her.

"What?" asked Raven, considerably cooled down since she had left the classroom.

"Nothing. Just wondering why I gave in to a girl."

"A girl? There you go with your sexist remarks again."

"Sorry," said Sirius.

"Oh. We're on a roll tonight. I've gotten two apologies out of you in the last five minutes."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Upon entering the common room, James looked up from his seat in the corner.

"How was detention?" he scoffed.

"Oh, so you've decided to talk to me. Wonderful. You know? Detention was just great," Sirius said sarcastically. "I got to stare at Raven Somers for two hours. _Loads _of fun."

"I found the mirrors, but I guess you won't ever need them since you had so much fun doing nothing," James retorted.

"You know what? I'm really glad that you aren't my partner for study groups because I reckon we'd both find ourselves in numerous detentions."

James did not say anything to this and turned his head to talk to Joan. Sirius went up the long staircase to his dorm and got ready for bed. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of James and detentions with the girl who didn't want to have anything to do with him.


End file.
